


Рыжая борода

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Майстрадов много не бывает [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Fluff, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тяжка жизнь бедного менестреля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Историческое AU.   
> Беты: Сильвестр, Pheeby

Грегори Лестрейд продрал глаза и сел. Голова трещала, в ноздри разом хлынули «ароматы» чужого коровника, где он ночевал после неудачной попойки. Неудачной она была еще и потому, что карманы безработного менестреля Лестрейда были совершенно пусты. Вчера изрядно напившись, он решил рискнуть и сыграть в кости. И теперь мучился не только от похмелья и голода, но и от угрызений совести. 

Единственное имущество, которое у него осталось, не считая латаной уже не раз одежонки, — арфа. Грегори еще не дошел до ручки, чтобы заложить ее. А выкупать-то как? С арфой он бы еще мог заработать, хотя в репертуаре у него были баллады, предназначенные исключительно для взыскательного уха, которого днем с огнем не сыщешь. Вкусы баронов ничем особым не отличались от вкусов простой деревенщины. К тому же менестрели, служившие в замках, должны были уметь не только сочинять баллады и прославлять своих сеньоров, но и показывать трюки, фокусы, на худой конец — уметь жонглировать. 

Наш пьянчужка потер заросший подбородок и всерьез задумался: что делать дальше. Для начала следовало поскорее уносить ноги из чужого коровника, пока не явилась хозяйка и не огрела чем-нибудь тяжелым. Схватив заплечный мешок с арфой, Лестрейд кое-как поднялся на ноги, выбрался наружу, с трудом перелез через каменную оградку и поплелся в сторону деревенской площади. Ему мучительно хотелось опохмелиться, голова гудела, перед глазами плясали зеленоватые пятна.

Нечистый завел Лестрейда в сарай на самой окраине, и теперь он мрачно брел, спотыкаясь о комки земли, прихваченной утренним ноябрьским морозцем. Крестьяне понемногу просыпались. Возле одного дома Лестрейда чуть не окатила помоями какая-то женщина, а на его брань только и ответила: «Шел бы ты отсюда, прощелыга. И бренчалку свою припрячь. Такие, как ты, тут долго не живут». 

До трактира оставалось идти совсем немного, когда позади Лестрейда послышался конский топот. Местные как-то разом попрятались по домам, а вот Лестрейд, сообразив, что скачут важные господа, испугался, слишком поспешно повернул в сторону обочины и, споткнувшись о кочку, растянулся во весь свой рост, только и успев подумать, что арфа, слава Всевышнему, уцелела. В следующий миг, он уже забыл про арфу, тщетно пытался встать, но дурная голова как будто лопнула от боли, и перед глазами заклубился туман. А топот раздавался все ближе, и Грегори понял, что если он сейчас не отползет в сторону, его просто затопчут насмерть. 

Он приготовился распрощаться с жизнью, предполагая, что каяться в грехах поздно и его уже дожидаются черти с вилами и котлами, когда сверху раздалось конское ржание, тень вставшего на дыбы животного упала на бедного Лестрейда, а потом земля содрогнулась в нескольких дюймах от его головы. 

«Не затоптали, так сейчас изобьют до смерти», — подумал Грегори, пытаясь вспомнить слова «Ave Maria». Подняться не получалось, ноги стали совершенно ватными, и он завыл от тоски. 

— Что это? — раздался над головой тягучий голос. — Арфа? Поднимите человека.

К Лестрейду подбежали двое, схватили под руки и рывком поставили на ноги. 

— Пфуй! — с пренебрежением произнес тот же голос. — Нажрался, как скотина!

— Смею заметить, милорд, — произнес человек справа, и его голос отозвался в больной голове менестреля колоколом, — что если и нажрался, то вчера. 

Лестрейд медленно поднял голову и вперил взгляд в морду лошади. Потом застонал от боли в затылке и посмотрел еще выше. На коне сидел богато одетый господин с такой огненно-рыжей бородой, какую Лестрейд еще ни разу в жизни не видел. Это было довольно странно, потому что во всем прочем господин выглядел большим модником. Голову его украшал тюрбан, а длинные носки туфель выдавали принадлежность к высшей знати. Серые глаза, как лезвия, впились в физиономию Грегори. Надо сказать, что лицо лендлорда сложно было назвать привлекательным. Особо выделялся длинный нос, да еще сомнительно украшенный горбинкой. 

— Музыкант? — спросил рыжебородый. 

— Дааа… ми... милорд… — прохрипел менестрель, — Гр… Грегори Лестрейд, к вашим услугам.

— Что ж, посмотрим, на что ты годен. 

Лорд махнул рукой, и беднягу Грегори потащили в самый конец свиты. Там его еле-еле взгромоздили на лошадь позади одного из слуг.

— Давайте-ка его привяжем ко мне, а то свалится по дороге, — сказал всадник.

— Ниии… не надо, — простонал Грегори и крепко обхватил мужчину поперек торса. 

— Ну смотри, поднимать, если что, я тебя не буду. 

Дорога до замка запомнилась, как одна сплошная пытка. Когда кавалькада въехала в ворота и остановилась во дворе, Лестрейд, как куль, свалился с седла прямо в руки подбежавшей челяди, которая получила приказ «отмыть, побрить, накормить и дать немного отоспаться». 

Что происходит вокруг, Грегори стал немного понимать, только когда очутился в большой лохани с горячей водой. Не сказать, что ванна принесла особое облегчение. Даже молодая еще служанка, которая терла ему спину, не вызывала желания обхватить ладонью тугую грудь под рубашкой. Правда Лестрейд смог улыбнуться женщине.

— Ишь, зубы-то какие крепкие, — с некоторой долей зависти усмехнулась та. — Ничего, радуйся, пока можешь. 

Ее странное замечание, как и давеча слова деревенской бабы — все это вкупе заставило Лестрейда занервничать. 

Отмытого, его облачили в рубаху и узкие штаны. Пришел цирюльник, аккуратно подстриг его под горшок, сбрил ненужные волосы, долго скреб заросшие щетиной щеки. Потом сунул под нос Лестрейда медное зеркало. А что? Ничего, даже помолодел как будто. 

Потом Грегори отвели в комнату, где лежал его мешок. И арфа оказалась цела. Слуга поставил на стол тарелки с едой и сказал, что вечером придется идти к господину. Помимо мяса, Грегори принесли еще и пива, и он наконец-то полечил свою бедную голову, потом забрался на кровать, укрылся и тут же уснул.

Но Лестрейду, впрочем, показалось, что только он закрыл глаза, а кто-то уже тряс его за плечо. Хотя, когда его вели по коридору замка, он посмотрел в окно и убедился, что, судя по положению солнца, поспал изрядно. 

 

***

Когда Грегори входил в покои хозяина, он уже знал, что милорда зовут чудно — сэр Майкрофт. Что милорд холост, в наследниках у него младший брат, тоже с чудным именем Шерлок, юноша взбалмошный, живущий отдельно и, как поговаривали, занимающийся алхимией. 

Милорд сидел у камина в большом кресле и пил вино. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Лестрейда, который робко остановился у порога и поклонился, и с трудом признал подобранного на дороге пьяницу. 

— Что ты умеешь? — спросил сэр Майкрофт. 

— Не так много, милорд. — Грегори решил, что лучше быть честным. — Я играю на арфе, сочиняю баллады. Пою я неважно. 

Милорд небрежно махнул слегка изнеженной рукой, а потом ткнул тонким пальцем с массивным перстнем в пол неподалеку от своего кресла. Лестрейд понял это как приглашение и поставил стул туда, куда ему указали. Он сел, приладил арфу на коленях и начал перебирать струны, быстро соображая, что же ему исполнить. Играл Грегори отменно. Даже в подпитии, даже с похмелья. А уж после сытной еды и какого-никакого отдыха — и вовсе замечательно. Только пел он, и правда, не сказать, чтобы отвратительно, но больше декламировал. После нескольких мелодичных переборов, Лестрейд определился с выбором и затянул балладу собственного сочинения по мотивам истории Тристана и Изольды. 

Милорд слушал молча, наклонив голову и глядя на огонь. Когда Грегори закончил, он спросил:

— Это твои стихи? 

— Да, милорд. 

— А если я прикажу тебя выпороть, они все еще останутся твоими? 

Лестрейд встал.

— Вы в своем праве, милорд, но стихи мои, — голос его, против воли, задрожал, но вовсе не от страха. 

Сэр Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся.

— Да ты обиделся? Что ж, я поверю тебе, Грегори Лестрейд. Тут до тебя перебывало много менестрелей, но никто из них не пришелся ко двору. Посмотрим, повезет ли тебе. Садись. Исполни что-нибудь еще. 

Лестрейд немного воспрянул духом. Весь следующий час он, как мог, ублажал слух милорда. Баллад в запасе у него было много, а поскольку они, по большей части, были сочинены им самим, знал он их на зубок. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул сэр Майкрофт. Он хлопнул в ладоши и приказал появившемуся слуге: — Налей моему менестрелю вина, он заслужил. 

От господского вина грех было отказываться. Лестрейд выпил за здоровье господина, но тот вовсе и не собирался его отпускать. 

— Значит, ты склонен к сюжетам возвышенным? — спросил он. — И, судя по всему, обучен грамоте и даже читал разные истории? 

— Да, милорд. 

— У меня в замке хранится немало книг. Будет тебе источник вдохновения. А сейчас ступай к себе. Тебе принесут ужин. Завтра в это же время я за тобой пришлю.

Это было очень странно: почему вдруг простому менестрелю предстояло ужинать в собственной комнате, а не с остальными слугами? Грегори решил, что милорду понравились его баллады и он хочет его таким образом поощрить. Даже как-то чрезмерно поощрить. Грегори больше волновала не внезапная милость сэра Майкрофта, а то, не станут ли прочие слуги завидовать и относиться с враждебностью к новичку.

На другой день мальчишка паж принес Грегори завтрак и сказал, что управляющий велел показать «мастеру Лестрейду» замок. «Мастер» чуть не подавился кашей: надо же какие почести оказывают тут его братии. Что ж прежние-то менестрели в замке не задержались? Он доел быстренько и поспешил за мальчишкой. Паж водил его по всем помещениям — разумеется, кроме личных покоев господина — и показывал, где что находится. В пиршественном зале Грегори впал в уныние, увидев балкон для музыкантов, где он никогда не смог бы петь. Если милорд захочет развлечь своих гостей выступлением менестреля, проще сразу выгнать его и найти другого, горластого. 

Наконец паж привел Грегори в библиотеку, и тот с восторгом замер на пороге. Ряды прочных дубовых полок, заставленных толстыми фолиантами, некоторые из которых были даже прикованы цепями к стальным скобам. Конторки, украшенные резьбой, арабские масляные светильники, удобные курульные кресла. 

— Вам велено передать, мастер Лестрейд, — сказал паж, — что вы можете свободно брать все книги. Если какая окажется прикована к полке, ключ вы можете попросить у управляющего. 

— Передай милорду… хотя нет, я сам поблагодарю его вечером. 

Ничего, подумал Грегори, до праздников еще далеко. Возможно, он к тому времени сочинит пару баллад повеселее, чтобы хозяин и гости остались довольны. Наверняка тут найдется несколько романов, откуда можно стащить сюжет. 

Потянулись безмятежные дни. Лестрейд жил будто в раю. Вот только остальные слуги его сторонились. Нет, они вовсе не относились к менестрелю плохо, но избегали общения с ним, настороженно косились, смотрели временами странно сочувственно. Грегори такое отношение удивляло — и только. Он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Жадный до новых впечатлений и знаний, он проводил в библиотеке несколько часов каждый день с самого завтрака, потом опять перекусывал и уходил — или к себе в комнату, или находил в замке уединенное место. Он вновь пытался писать. Сытая жизнь вовсе не отшибла у него вдохновения. 

Вечерами Лестрейд развлекал милорда балладами. Сэр Майкрофт, как выяснилось, не просто копил книги по причине их ценности, но был весьма начитан. Грегори жутко гордился тем, что милорду нравилось и просто беседовать с ним: о героях, об истории, о давно минувших днях.

Однажды вечером, войдя в покои хозяина, Лестрейд обнаружил, что тот не один. 

— Простите, милорд, — Грегори поклонился, — меня не предупредили, что сегодня я не понадоблюсь вам.

— Поэтому и не предупредили. — Сэр Майкрофт жестом приказал ему войти. 

У камина стояло еще одно кресло, в нем сидел богато одетый молодой человек довольно необычной внешности: никакой стрижки — копна кудрей, светлые, слегка раскосые глаза и неприлично чувственный для мужчины рот. Чуть позади него, на стуле, сидел какой-то господин, чье лицо Лестрейд рассмотреть не мог — оно оставалось в тени. Незнакомый господин опирался рукой о спинку кресла, чуть подавшись вперед, словно он был у знатного гостя кем-то вроде советчика. 

— Ты завел новую игрушку, братец? — лениво промолвил молодой человек сочным баритоном. 

Вот, значит, кто это… Сэр Шерлок, младший брат сэра Майкрофта. Милорд на странное замечание никак не отреагировал, и Лестрейд почувствовал легкую обиду. Но тут же постарался совладать с ней. Собственно, кто есть слуги, как не игрушки своих господ?

— Тебе будет интересно послушать, — наконец-то заговорил милорд. — Ты любишь музыку. 

Сэр Шерлок усмехнулся и развел руками. А Лестрейд вдруг почувствовал азарт. Ему захотелось получить хоть какое-то одобрение от надменного молодого лорда, и он решил рискнуть и исполнить кое-что новое. В числе прочих книг в библиотеке Грегори нашел и хронику семьи, пришедшей на остров вместе с Вильгельмом. Первый «сэр», некий Реджинальд, был большим пройдохой даже по тем, смутным временам. И Лестрейд сочинил про него балладу: о том, как Реджинальд добыл себе (а иначе и не скажешь) знатную и богатую жену. Он попросту похитил юную леди и держал ее взаперти, в остальном же вел себя вполне «по-рыцарски», пока дева сначала не привыкла к своему тюремщику, а потом не побежала за ним под венец, сверкая пятками. Баллада вышла немного язвительная, с кучей пикантных подробностей. У обоих милордов лица поначалу вытянулись, а потом сэр Шерлок принялся хохотать, за ним — и его спутник, вынуждая Лестрейда даже прерывать декламацию. Сэр Майкрофт не смеялся, но улыбался довольно и милостиво. 

— Братец, — отдышавшись, промолвил молодой лорд, — должен признать: твой новый менестрель меня повеселил. Что ж, певец из него никакой, но играет он хорошо, да еще и поэт отменный. И неглуп. — Сэр Шерлок, глядя на Лестрейда, даже похлопал. 

Грегори поднялся со стула и поклонился господам. 

— Спасибо, Лестрейд, — сказал сэр Майкрофт. — На сегодня ты свободен, а завтра я жду тебя в то же время. 

Грегори, вполне счастливый, вышел из покоев милорда и, полный до краев впечатлений, поднялся на башенку, где прислонился к каменной кладке и вдохнул полной грудью. Он любовался пейзажем, размышляя о превратностях судьбы и призывая Фортуну и дальше быть к нему столь же милостивой. На винтовой лестнице зазвучали шаги. Грегори обернулся и увидел незнакомого ему господина и подумал, что это наверняка спутник сэра Шерлока. Мужчина оказался невысок ростом, с простоватой и дружелюбной физиономией, а судя по одежде он был лекарем или же аптекарем. Грегори представился, прибавив «к вашим услугам» и, на всякий случай, «сэр».

— О нет, что вы! — господин улыбнулся. — «Сэр» — это не про меня. Я всего лишь врач. Джон Уотсон, к вашим услугам. 

— Неужели молодой лорд жалуется на здоровье, раз его сопровождает доктор? 

— На здоровье сэр Шерлок не жалуется. Я просто помогаю ему в его изысканиях.

«А! Не просто врач, значит, — подумал Грегори. — Сведущ в каких-то тайных науках. Алхимии, может быть». 

— А вы смелый человек, — заметил Джон Уотсон, — люблю таких. Может быть, вам повезет, и вы приживетесь тут. 

— Не могли бы вы просветить меня в одном вопросе, доктор? — промолвил Грегори. — Я слышал, до меня в замке перебывало много менестрелей. А почему они не пришлись ко двору? Неужто среди них не нашлось ни одного приличного музыканта, или певца — уж получше меня?

— Сэр Майкрофт привередлив, ему трудно угодить, — уклончиво ответил доктор. — Но он хороший хозяин. Пожалуй, что и справедливый. Старый лорд умер в самом конце эпидемии. А сыновья его не сразу вернулись в родные земли. Я познакомился с сэром Шерлоком во Франции, во время битвы при Пуатье. 

— О! Сэр Шерлок воевал под командованием Черного Принца? — Грегори был удивлен. Молодой лорд показался ему капризным и взбалмошным. А он, оказывается, знавал и военные походы. 

Доктор кивнул.

— И сэр Майкрофт тоже. Когда они вернулись домой, им пришлось крепко взяться за управлением землями. Но старый лорд, их отец, был умен, очень умен. Он своих крестьян сделал арендаторами еще до мора, так что выжившие не разбежались кто куда в поисках лучшей доли. Молодые лорды осели в своих замках, решив, что навоевались. У обоих братьев есть свои причуды. 

— Простите, доктор, сэр Шерлок же не балуется чернокнижием? Правда? — осторожно спросил Лестрейд.

Джон Уотсон рассмеялся:

— Что вы! Он все подвергает сомнению. Даже алхимию. Он блестящий математик и логик. Сэр Майкрофт, кстати, тоже. 

— Да? Боюсь, я в этом ничего не смыслю.

— А вам и не нужно. Вы сочиняете хорошие стихи, и мелодия ваша мне понравилась. 

— Так что же, моих предшественников просто выгнали из замка взашей?

Доктор пожал плечами и только руками развел. 

Грегори слегка успокоился. Но только слегка. Вряд ли слуги стали бы сочувствовать менестрелям, если бы их всего лишь прогнали со службы. 

 

***

Гости уехали на следующее утро. Грегори немного жалел об этом: ему понравился Джон Уотсон. К тому же удалось наконец-то поговорить с кем-то на равных — впервые за несколько недель. Может, рассказы доктора о битве при Пуатье всколыхнули воображение Грегори, вернули его к воспоминаниям о том времени, когда он был сам себе хозяин, но следующие несколько дней показались ему тоскливыми и однообразными. Даже беседы с сэром Майкрофтом виделись всего лишь длинным монологом с одной стороны и почтительным поддакиванием — с другой. 

Наступил еще один вечер — и опять позвали к милорду. Грегори удивился — нынче был банный день, обычно милорд от привычек и распорядка не отказывался. Сам-то Лестрейд уже успел вымыться и полагал, что, как и в предыдущие подобные дни, придется идти к господину после ужина. Но когда Грегори вошел в покои, кресло у камина оказалось пустым.

— Ты не туда смотришь, — послышался насмешливый голос.

Грегори посмотрел налево и не удержался от смущенной улыбки при виде огромной деревянной ванны, застланной чистым холстом, в которой восседал хозяин. Поперек ванны была уложена широкая доска, укрытая льняной дорожкой и заставленная снедью. Сэр Майкрофт совмещал приятное с приятным. Он, видимо, еще и выпил, а потом решил, что для полного блаженства ему не хватает только музыки. 

Грегори уже собрался подвинуть поближе свой стул, когда последовал неожиданный приказ:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне. Раздевайся и полезай в ванну.

У Грегори отвисла челюсть. Нет, в том, чтобы разделить с кем-то ванну и трапезу, не было ничего необычного. Но приглашать слугу?! 

— Что ты медлишь? Оставь арфу и забирайся в воду! Нет, сначала налей вина мне и себе. Кувшин вон стоит. 

Грегори проглотил комок в горле и начал с вина. Он наполнил два кубка, заметив про себя, что один ничем не хуже другого, потом, не глядя на милорда, быстро разделся, поднялся по приступочке и, всерьез боясь навернуться от волнения, забрался в ванну по другую сторону от столешницы. Он осторожно погрузился в воду, уровень которой заметно поднялся, так что край льняной дорожки намок. Сэр Майкрофт хлопнул в ладоши и приказал появившемуся слуге вычерпать немного воды из ванны и добавить горячей. Слуга так быстро, как только возможно, исполнил приказ, при этом совершенно не обращая внимания на Грегори. Намеренно не обращая внимания, потому что выражение лица его было довольно кислым. 

— Угощайся, — то ли предложил, то ли велел милорд, и Лестрейд не посмел ослушаться. Он все не мог понять: с чего такая милость? А может, у сэра Майкрофта просто хорошее настроение после визита брата? 

— Ты хороший поэт, и я хочу прочитать тебе кое-что и узнать твое мнение, — промолвил милорд, когда слуга убрал пустые тарелки, опять наполнил кубки и поставил на столешницу фрукты и сладости. 

«Вот я и пропал!» — пронеслось у Лестрейда в голове. Оценивать господские вирши — себе дороже. Сэр Майкрофт умен, он поймет, если услышит неприкрытую лесть, а честная критика может разгневать господина. Оставалось уповать на судьбу — может, пронесет. 

— Я внимательно слушаю вас, милорд. 

Сэр Майкрофт принялся декламировать балладу, явно собственного сочинения — будь она чужой, он вряд ли стал бы заучивать ее наизусть. Лестрейд слушал внимательно, прикрыв веки, покачивая головой и стараясь не дергаться, слыша неудачную рифму или сбой в размере. 

— Что скажешь? — спросил сэр Майкрофт.

— Вы хотите знать откровенное мнение, милорд?

Лицо сэра Майкрофта слегка вытянулось.

— Да, ты уж не льсти, говори как есть.

— Сюжет мне понравился. Занимательная история. Но позвольте дать вам совет, милорд: перейдите на прозу. Из этой баллады получится прекрасная повесть, если изложить ее не стихами. 

— Проза… — милорд слегка поморщился.

— Помилуйте, милорд, что плохого в прозе? Почитать интересную и поучительную историю всегда приятно. 

— Попробую на досуге. А ты выскажешь свое мнение.

— Всенепременно, милорд.

Лестрейд решил, что счастливо отделался. Обычный распорядок жизни возобновился. Близилось Рождество. В замок стали подвозить провизию для пира, слуги забегали проворнее, залы и комнаты готовились принять гостей. Бедняга Грегори все чаще мерз на башне или торчал в библиотеке, чтобы лишний раз не попадаться под горячую руку служанкам, которые стали похожи на фурий. 

В один из погожих дней Лестрейд с утра собрался в деревню, предварительно спросив на это разрешения у хозяина. Сэр Майкрофт отпустил его без особых возражений, лишь просил не играть в трактире в кости и не напиваться. Но Грегори и не собирался. Ему просто хотелось немного развеяться. Он пошел на конюшню, чтобы взять лошадь поскромнее — из числа тех, на которых ездили слуги милорда. 

Конюшня была обширна и устроена наилучшим образом. Господин любил лошадей и содержал большой штат конюхов. Лестрейд растеряно оглядывался по сторонам, размышляя, которую из лошадей лучше оседлать, когда услышал тягучий и вкрадчивый голос:

— Чем могу вам помочь, мастер Грегори? 

Лестрейд обернулся и увидел старшего конюха. Кажется, его звали Ричард, фамилию Лестрейд не знал. Молодой еще мужчина, с большими темными глазами, напоминавшими угольки. Он добродушно улыбался, сверкая белыми здоровыми зубами, мелкими и чуть кривоватыми. 

— А… Ричард. Доброе утро. Я хотел оседлать лошадь и съездить в деревню. Вот не знаю, какую можно взять. 

— Возьмите Серебряного. Хороший мерин, послушный и смирный. Но очень даже недурен. Позвольте, я вам оседлаю. 

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, благодарю. 

Он наблюдал за тем, как ловко конюх выполняет свою работу, и предвкушал прогулку. 

— Простите, мастер Грегори, милорд здоров? — спросил вдруг Ричард.

— Вчера еще был в добром здравии, а что?

— Слава богу. Просто он собирался на днях на охоту, а я до сих пор не получал никаких приказаний от него. 

— Ничего не могу сказать на этот счет, не взыщите. Со мной он такими планами не делится. 

— Понимаю, — конюх улыбнулся. — Ну вот, ваша лошадь готова. Желаю вам приятной прогулки, мастер Грегори. 

— Благодарю. Счастливо оставаться, Ричард. 

Лестрейд тронул поводья и выехал во двор, а потом, через опущенный подъемный мост — на дорогу. 

Серебряный и правда оказался на редкость покладистым мерином. Он слушался поводьев, шел ровной рысью, и Грегори, который не был уж таким искусным наездником, чувствовал себя уверенно. 

Лишь только Лестрейд въехал в деревню, как тут же заметил, что народ странно оживлен. Женщины о чем-то шептались около оград, с подозрением поглядывали на мужчин. Те старательно отворачивались, пряча глаза. Грегори ничуть не забыл о приказе милорда, но решил заглянуть в трактир исключительно лишь затем, чтобы узнать последние деревенские сплетни. Он попросил у хозяина кружку пива и сделал глоток прямо у стойки. 

— Ба, да я тебя помню, приятель, — сказал, приглядевшись, трактирщик. — Ты тот менестрель, который в прошлом месяце продул у меня все денежки. 

— Точно так, — неохотно признался Лестрейд. 

— И до сих пор в замке служишь? Чудеса, — усмехнулся трактирщик.

— Да что в этом чудесного?! — не выдержал Лестрейд, которому порядком надоели уже все эти намеки, переглядывания и перешептывания. 

— Ты уже четвертый менестрель, которого милорд берет на службу. Первого точно прогнали. Он тут сидел и плакался, а потом уехал куда-то. А вот остальные сгинули без следа, будто их и не было. 

— Уж сразу и сгинули. Может, их тоже прогнали, да только они не стали с горя напиваться в трактире. 

— Может, и так… Кто знает… 

— А что у вас случилось в деревне? — Лестрейд решил сменить тему разговора. — Народ уж больно странно себя ведет. 

— А… Да это цыгане приехали. Встали табором в Ведьмином доме. — Трактирщик махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Тетки шепчутся, все хотят сходить к Салли, чтобы она им погадала. Только вот как сходишь, когда на тебя все соседи смотрят. 

— А что такое Ведьмин дом? 

— Да это долина, мили полторы к западу. Там раньше жила ведьма, у нее там было что-то вроде хутора: дом, хозяйство какое-никакое. Но ее во время мора сожгли, дом разрушили, а название осталось. Долина удобная, ветра не дуют — вот цыгане и разбили там свои шатры. Милорд не велит их обижать, говорит, что все, что о цыганах говорят — просто суеверия. 

— Милорд, несомненно, прав. Спасибо за пиво, хозяин, — Лестрейд расплатился. — Отличное оно у вас. 

— Ты никак к красотке Салли намереваешься съездить? 

— А почему бы нет? 

— Береги кошелек. Цыгане все же. 

Грегори внял предупреждению трактирщика, отложил несколько монет, а кошель сунул себе за пазуху. Вскочив в седло, он сориентировался по солнцу, и поскакал в долину с эдаким жутковатым названием. Через некоторое время он понял, что едет в нужном направлении, когда идущая впереди женщина, беспокойно оглядывающаяся по сторонам, шарахнулась от него в кусты.


	2. Chapter 2

Ведьмин дом, а правильнее было бы назвать его «дол», в те дни, когда пустовал, был, вероятно, жутковатым местом. Долина напоминала опрокинутую чашу, утыканную по краям голыми деревьями с уродливыми кривыми ветвями. 

Ныне же здесь кипела жизнь: гул множества голосов сливался с ржанием коней и лаем собак. Пестрые цыганские кибитки стояли по краям долины, в центре лепились, как большие грибы, шатры. Горели костры, готовилась еда, между шатрами носились ребятишки, стучал молот кузнеца. Шатер гадалки Салли Лестрейд определил сразу: около него боязливо толклись две деревенские женщины. Они жались друг к дружке, косясь на цыган. 

Вот из шатра выбежала третья и заторопилась по тропинке вверх, к дороге. Лестрейд тронул поводья и, когда поравнялся с женщиной, увидел, что на лице ее написана радость. Что ж, она получила свое счастливое предсказание, а цыганка — пару монет. 

— Любезная, — обратился он к оставшейся в одиночестве женщине. — Не пропустите ли вы меня вперед? 

— Еще чего! — отозвалась та. — Чтобы я тут одна торчала среди этих нехристей? Вам Салли поди будет гадать долго. Вы же мужчина. Глазки примется строить…

— А вы ее, получается, уже знаете? Гадали раньше?

— Было дело. Все сбылось! Она мне рождение сына предсказала. 

— Вот невидаль! — рассмеялся Лестрейд. — У вас, деревенских, что ни год — так сын или дочь. 

— А вот и нет! У нас с мужем долго не было детей. А женаты мы были почитай пять лет. Я уже думала… — женщина махнула рукой. Оказавшись в обществе мужчины, одетого, как обитатель замка, она расхрабрилась и была не прочь поболтать. — А еще Салли мне тогда сказала: на Троицу спать вполглаза, а то беда случится. Так оно и вышло. Работница, девка приблудная, забыла в коровнике лампу, а та возьми да упади, сено загорелось. Да только я не спала, услышала, что корова мычит. Я в коровник, а там…

Грегори уже приготовился выслушать длинный рассказ, но тут из шатра выбежала товарка его собеседницы, закрывая лицо руками. Кажется, женщина плакала. На вопросы соседки она ничего не ответила, замотала головой и побежала по тропинке прочь от шатра. Получается, гадалка говорила то, что видела или что ей мерещилось, и не всегда доброе. Болтушка меж тем вошла в шатер, и Грегори остался один. Он с сомнением поглядывал на господского мерина, думая: а можно ли его оставить тут без присмотра. Возле шатра из земли торчал обрубок дерева с удобным суком, к которому Лестрейд привязал повод Серебряного. 

Ждать ему пришлось довольно долго. Цыгане все чаще поглядывали в его сторону, точнее в сторону мерина. Наконец из шатра вышла давешняя собеседница Лестрейда, очень довольная, бросила на ходу: «Еще один будет!» — и заторопилась восвояси. 

Тут полог шатра откинулся, и к Грегори неожиданно вышла сама хозяйка. Салли была, пожалуй, хороша собой: смуглая, кудрявая, пестрый платок в волосах, ожерелье из монет на шее, теплая шаль и… трубка в зубах. 

— Мне сказали, ты из замка, — обратилась она к гостю. 

— Я менестрель милорда. 

Салли вдруг нахмурилась, потом крикнула кому-то, залопотала на своем наречии, указывая на Серебряного и грозя пальцем. Кажется, о мерине можно было не беспокоиться. 

— Заходи, — коротко бросила цыганка на ходу, скрываясь под тенью шатра. 

Лестрейд вошел следом. Цыганка тут не жила, а лишь работала. Ни намека на постель, только грубо сколоченный столик, два чурбака вместо стульев. Поодаль — закрытый сундук. На столе лежали кусочки пергамента, украшенные непонятными рисунками и значками. Салли сгребла их в стопку и отложила в сторону. Она поставила на стол еще пару свечей и поманила гостя пальцем. 

— Придвинься ближе, Грегори. 

По позвоночнику Лестрейда пробежал холодок. Он ведь не сказал цыганке свое имя. Но тут же разум подсказал, что он назвал свою должность в замке. Вдруг цыгане уже что-то слышали о том, что у милорда появился новый менестрель. Это казалось менее невероятным, чем ясновидение. 

Лестрейд подался вперед, и цыганка уставилась ему прямо в глаза. Хмыкнув, она взяла его ладони в свои, внимательно принялась изучать линии. Чему-то усмехнулась. 

— Что ты видишь? — не выдержал Грегори. 

— Ты ученый человек, хотя любишь прикидываться простаком. Учился ты в чужих краях, вижу тебя на корабле, вижу много солнца. И языкам обучен. Слышу красивый язык, будто музыка, и слышу язык, похожий на воркотню голубей. 

Лестрейд опешил. Да, он какое-то время пытался учиться в Сиене, потом перебрался в Монпелье и потом кое-как, окольными путями, вернулся на родину. Но никто об это не знал, даже милорд. Великовозрастных школяров в ту пору на континенте было пруд пруди. Лестрейд учился больше для себя, так и не стал магистром, а когда попал на юг Франции и познакомился со стихами тамошних трубадуров — совсем пропал. 

— Откуда ты… — начал он.

— Молчи и слушай! — нахмурилась цыганка. — Тебе улыбнулась удача, и ты даже не можешь себе представить какая. Но над тобой сгущаются тучи, тебе грозит беда. Вижу я небо над тобой, будто поделенное пополам: половина ясная, половина затянута облаками, и буря там собирается. Будь осторожен, слушай, примечай разное, и сердце свое береги: беда случится через твою сердечную склонность. Если переживешь январь, жить будешь долго и счастливо до глубокой старости, только женат ты не будешь, и детей тебе судьба не приготовила. 

— В чем же тогда счастье? — недоуменно спросил Лестрейд.

— Узнаешь, — улыбнулась Салли. — Все пока что. Более тебе ничего не скажу. Нельзя. 

— И на том спасибо, как говорится. — Грегори выложил на стол приготовленные монеты. 

Цыганка взяла три, а прочие отодвинула от себя. 

— Больше положенного не беру. Грех. А ты лучше вот что сделай: приедешь в замок, скажи милорду, что мы приехали и встали в Ведьмином доме. Он обрадуется. В замке скоро праздник, нам есть чем развлечь гостей. 

— Так ты… вы знакомы с милордом? 

— Конечно. Стал бы он иначе терпеть нас на своей земле. Ступай, менестрель Грегори, и насчет праздника не беспокойся: тебе не придется смешить гостей и выделывать разные штуки. 

— Откуда… — вновь заикнулся Лестрейд, но умолк и только рукой махнул. 

— Погоди, — задержала его Салли, видя, что он собрался уходить. 

Она присела на корточки перед сундуком, открыла крышку, долго в нем шарила, потом достала какую-то бронзовую штуку на шнурке. 

— На шею можешь не надевать, но носи всегда с собой. И никому, кроме милорда, не говори, что был у меня. 

Серебряный, целый и невредимый, ждал седока. Лестрейд вскочил на мерина и припустил вверх по тропинке. Он не стал заезжать в деревню и направил лошадь прямиком к замку. И когда уже показались его башни, сообразил, что так и не спросил у гадалки, что же случилось с прежними менестрелями. 

На конюшне он оставил Серебряного на попечение конюха Ричарда, а сам заторопился к себе, но на пороге его перехватил паж.

— Мастер Грегори, вас милорд зовет. Его светлость в библиотеке. 

— Иду. 

Лестрейд заторопился. Странно, что милорд уже знает о его возвращении. 

— Ты рано вернулся, — заявил сэр Майкрофт, лишь только увидел его. — Что-то случилось в деревне? 

— Нет, милорд, но в деревне небольшой переполох. Гости в Ведьмином доме. 

— А! Вернулись бродяги! Ты у них был? 

— Был, милорд.

— Салли видел? 

— Да, милорд. 

— Не спрашиваю, что она тебе предсказала, но, видимо, цыганка впечатлила тебя, раз ты поспешил в замок. Напугала, может? 

Сэр Майкрофт спрашивал небрежным тоном, но его глаза так и буравили лицо Лестрейда. 

— Простите, милорд, но вы сами только что сказали, что нельзя пересказывать пророчество кому-то еще, — тот попытался улыбнуться. 

— Верно-верно. Что ж, после ужина я жду тебя, как обычно. 

— Слушаюсь, милорд. — Лестрейд попятился в поклоне и поспешно ретировался. 

У себя в комнате он рассмотрел амулет. Черт его разберет, что на нем были за знаки, но ничего похожего на перевернутую пентаграмму Лестрейд не нашел. И где же его носить-то? Одежду то и дело забирали слуги: почистить, а то и постирать. Он не носил на поясе ни кошельков, ни мешочков: не полагалось по положению. 

Вздохнув, Лестрейд осенил себя крестным знамением, пробормотал «Pater noster» и надел амулет на шею, рядом с крестом. 

— Господь меня точно покарает. 

 

***

— Грегори, Грегори, проснись! 

Кто-то тряс Лестрейда за плечо. В сон проник легкий запах чего-то горящего. 

— Что?! Пожар?! 

Лестрейд подскочил на постели, увидел освещенное снизу чье-то страшное лицо и спросонья чуть не заорал. Через минуту он сообразил, что рядом с его кроватью стоит милорд, держащий в руке подсвечник на две свечи, а в другой — что-то темное и длинное. 

— Что случилось, милорд? 

Лестрейд не знал, то ли вскакивать с постели, то ли повыше натянуть одеяло. 

— Прости, что разбудил. 

На сэре Майкрофте была только длинная рубаха, поверх которой он был закутан в длинный плащ на меху. Он бросил что-то на кровать, и Лестрейд сообразил, что это второй плащ. 

— Накинь, обуйся и пойдем ко мне в комнаты. 

— Да… сейча-а-ас, — Лестрейд подавил зевок, — милорд… 

А сэр Майкрофт уже шел к двери. Лестрейд нашарил у кровати обувь, кое-как натянул, закутался в плащ и поплелся следом за хозяином. Тут только до него дошло, что сэр Майкрофт, кажется, называл его по имени, когда будил. 

Оказавшись в хозяйских покоях, Лестрейд вторично подавил зевок и, протирая глаза, уставился на горящий камин, на два кресла, стол между ними, заваленный листами пергамента, и на кувшин с двумя кубками. 

— Садись к камину и грейся. Налей вина себе и мне. 

— Да, милорд… 

Мало что соображая, Лестрейд выполнил приказ. Он уселся, кутаясь в плащ, и вопросительно посмотрел на усевшегося напротив милорда. 

— Понимаю, что ночь, но все же… Я последовал твоему совету и переписал историю прозой. 

— А!.. Понимаю, милорд. Азарт и вдохновение. Я готов внимательно вас слушать, только не гневайтесь, если вдруг я начну клевать носом. Уверяю, это только потому, что я еще толком не проснулся. 

— Ничего, я не обижусь и разбужу тебя. 

Сэр Майкрофт принялся читать. Лестрейд слушал внимательно, пару раз с изволения милорда он встал и прошелся, чтобы разогнать сон. История ему нравилась, написано было более чем живо и занимательно. 

— Чудесно, — сказал он, когда сэр Майкрофт закончил. — С меня даже сон слетел. Не сочтите за лесть, милорд, но у вас талант. Если бы вы написали еще несколько историй и отдали бы потом переписчикам, ваш сборник имел бы популярность и стал бы английским «Декамероном». 

— И все-таки ты мне льстишь. Куда мне до Боккаччо. 

Но по довольной улыбке сэра Майкрофта, Лестрейд понял, что похвала его приятна, и решился спросить: 

— Милорд, если уж мы не спим, позвольте поинтересоваться: желаете ли вы, чтобы на празднике я что-нибудь исполнил? 

Сэр Майкрофт задумчиво пригладил встрепанную после литературных трудов бороду. 

— Если ты чувствуешь, что можешь это сделать. Я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение. У меня на пиру будут почти все мои соседи, а вкусы у них самые разные. Но ты мог бы развлечь дам. 

Лестрейд был поражен. Он вскочил и поклонился.

— Милорд, я ничем не заслужил такой милости и расположения. 

Сэр Майкрофт вдруг рассмеялся. Лестрейд сначала не понял, чем вызван этот смех, и почувствовал, как щеки заливает от обиды краской, но потом окинул себя самого взглядом и рассмеялся следом за милордом. Нечего сказать, потешно же он выглядел: в рубахе до пят и закутанный в господский плащ. 

— Иди спать, — улыбнулся хозяин. — Я и так продержал тебя здесь полночи. 

— Благодарю. Спокойной ночи, милорд.

Грегори направился к дверям, когда милорд опять окликнул его. 

— Спасибо за компанию и за то, что терпеливо слушал, — добавил сэр Майкрофт. 

У Лестрейда дар речи пропал окончательно. Он только поклонился ниже и поспешил к себе. В своей комнате он аккуратно свернул плащ милорда и положил его на стул, а потом нырнул в остывшую постель. Ежась и стараясь согреться, он размышлял о том, как будет развлекать высокородных леди своими балладами. Он машинально поправил на шее крест и амулет, шнурки которых запутались, и подумал, что пророчество цыганки наверняка касается его службы в замке, совсем позабыв зловещие слова «если переживешь». 

 

***

Цыгане прибыли в замок после полудня, когда в часовне давно уже отслужили праздничную мессу. Вся челядь была настолько занята приготовлением к пиру, что на пришельцев почти никто не обращал внимания. А, возможно, все уже привыкли, что милорд приглашает бродяг для увеселения своих гостей. 

Грегори столкнулся с Салли во дворе и сделал вид, что они незнакомы, но цыганка все же заметила, что у него на шее два шнурка, и чуть заметно кивнула. 

Лестрейду впервые пришлось помогать слугам, и он бегал с поручениями от мажордома по всем этажам, потом наскоро перекусил вместе с ним и пошел в свою комнату готовиться. Войдя, он потрясенно застыл, увидев на кровати новую одежду: белую камизу, двухцветные шоссы, жиппон и хук с гербом сэра Майкрофта. И шоссы, и хук были в хозяйских цветах. Рядом лежал нижний чепец бегуин и берет. На полу стояли новые ботинки из козлиной кожи. 

Лестрейд проглотил ком в горле и попросил горячей воды. Цирюльник брил его вчера, так что он просто обтерся до пояса, а потом стал одеваться. Тонкая льняная камиза приятно окутала тело свежестью чистого нового полотна. Лестрейд надел жиппон и зашнуровал его на боку, потом натянул шоссы и привязал их к жиппону. Прежде чем накинуть хук, он невольно погладил герб. Окончательно одевшись, он посетовал в душе, что сейчас не лето и он не может поглядеть на себя хотя бы в пруду неподалеку от замка. Но одежда сидела на нем хорошо. Лестрейд вздохнул. Он чувствовал радость, но при этом у него сосало под ложечкой. Он сел на кровать, сжимая в руках арфу, и закрыл глаза.

— Мастер Грегори…

Лестрейд очнулся от дум и посмотрел на пажа, стоящего в дверях.

— Милорд зовет вас к себе. 

До хозяйских покоев Лестрейд дошел на ватных ногах. Сэр Майкрофт заканчивал свой туалет. Лакей как раз закреплял на его талии ремень с золотой пряжкой. 

— О! — милорд посмотрел на своего менестреля и одобрительно кивнул.

Лестрейд только поклонился и сдавленно пробормотал слова благодарности. 

— Исполнишь балладу в начале пира, пока все еще трезвые. А завтра леди будут завтракать в зале с французскими гобеленами. Развлечешь их. 

— Слушаюсь, милорд. Если позволите…

— Да?

— После того, как я исполню нынче балладу, могу ли я подняться на балкон для музыкантов и взглянуть… взглянуть… — Лестрейд задохнулся от собственной наглости.

— Почему бы и нет? Там будут музыканты, и туда все равно никто не смотрит. 

— Благодарю вас, милорд. 

— Гости разъедутся послезавтра утром, но мой брат задержится немного. Как и леди Айрин со своей родственницей. Леди Айрин любит музыку. 

— Я понял намек, милорд, — Лестрейд улыбнулся вежливо, но одними губами, радуясь, что милорд занят своим нарядом. — Осмелюсь спросить: леди Айрин пользуется вашим расположением?

— Она пользуется расположением сэра Шерлока. 

— Понимаю, милорд. — Тут Лестрейд улыбнулся шире и уже совершенно искренне. 

До самого пира он старался поменьше попадаться на глаза и терпеливо ждал, пока его позовут. Наконец наступила его очередь. Он вошел в зал, мало что замечая вокруг от волнения, и остановился напротив господского стола. Рядом с сэром Майкрофтом сидел сэр Шерлок, по другую сторону от милорда какой-то пожилой лендлорд с супругой, чьих имен Лестрейд не знал. А рядом с сэром Шерлоком — поразительно красивая молодая женщина с темными волосами, судя по пряди, которая была полукругом кокетливо выпущена из-под шапочки с вуалью. Лестрейд подумал, что это, вероятно, и есть леди Айрин — явно уже успевшая овдоветь и получившая от покойного мужа состояние и титул. Она была одета в чрезвычайно богатый сине-алый уппеланд с белым беличьим воротником, который лежал на ее плечах, подчеркивая белизну и нежность ее шеи. Под грудью платье перехватывал широкий пояс с золотым шитьем. Лестрейд представил даму в одном узком, обтягивающем коттарди, голубые рукава которого виднелись в разрезы широких и длинных рукавов верхнего платья, и невольно проглотил слюну. 

Он поклонился милорду и его почетным гостям, заметив, что на столе лишь первая перемена блюд. В воздухе приятно пахло пряностями, с которыми готовилась оленина. Гости пока что вели себя чинно и переговаривались вполголоса, а когда Лестрейд заиграл, и вовсе замолчали. Его баллада была выслушана внимательно и встречена благосклонно, так что пришлось исполнить еще одну, к тому же, по желанию леди Айрин — любовную. Она не столько описывала красоту прекрасной дамы, сколько повествовала о силе чувств рыцаря, уходящего в поход и приносящего клятвы верности возлюбленной, а также просящего клятв верности в ответ. Даже пожилой лендлорд приставил к уху ладонь и благосклонно кивал, слушая Грегори. Исполняя балладу, тот старался смотреть чуть повыше головы сэра Майкрофта, на кисти балдахина, растянутого над главным столом. Но в какой-то момент, он опустил глаза, поймал острый, как клинок, странно-испытующий взгляд своего милорда и чуть было не сбился. 

Закончив выступление, Лестрейд получил в награду хлопки и одобрительные возгласы собравшихся. Он с облегчением ушел из зала и поднялся на балкон. Там он встал поодаль от музыкантов за декоративную колонну и принялся разглядывать общество с высоты. Главный стол был скрыт от Лестрейда балдахином, а за ближним к балкону он видел только головные уборы, но противоположный стол хорошо просматривался. Чуть дальше от середины его, но не в самом конце Лестрейд заметил Джона Уотсона, а рядом с ним девицу с рыжеватыми волосами и личиком, которое сразу вызывало в памяти мордочку белки. Уотсон ухаживал за своей дамой, что-то рассказывал ей, а та стыдливо улыбалась и изредка отвечала. 

Пока музыканты играли, гости справились с первой переменой блюд, затем слуги внесли жареного на вертеле кабана, колбасы, пироги с дичью — и настало время для новых развлечений. Музыканты замолчали и подвинулись ближе к парапету, а в зале появились цыгане. Одеты они были, впрочем, как бродячие артисты, никто бы не опознал в них представителей фараонового племени. Они жонглировали, выдыхали огонь, крутили сальто — и делали все это весьма искусно. Наконец настал черед Салли и ее маленькой собачки, которая прыгала через обруч, ходила на задних лапах и проделывала другие забавные штуки. 

Собачку звали как-то странно — Пигги, и это выяснилось, когда Салли обратилась к питомице:

— Пигги, поприветствуй милорда!

Собачка села на хвост перед сэром Майкрофтом и помахала в воздухе сложенными передними лапками. 

Гости рассмеялись и захлопали.

— А теперь окажи уважение почетным гостям милорда!

Пигги перебежала чуть в сторону, улеглась на пузо и немного проползла в сторону старого лендлорда и его супруги, и этот ее трюк тоже вызвал восторг собравшихся. Так же собачка поприветствовала сэра Шерлока, леди Айрин. 

А потом кто-то из гостей вдруг попросил:

— Пусть окажет уважение самой красивой даме в этом зале. 

Дамы зашептались, поднялся шум, а Пигги вдруг повела себя очень странно: стала крутиться и пытаться укусить себя за хвост. 

— Что это значит? — спросил сэр Майкрофт.

— Это значит, милорд, что Пигги в растерянности, — с поклоном ответила Салли. — Она считает самой красивой дамой себя. Простим ей это, ведь она всего лишь маленькая, глупенькая собачка. 

Гости рассмеялись и дружно захлопали. Всем понравился остроумный выход из положения. 

Цыгане покинули зал, музыканты опять расселись и заиграли, а гости занялись едой. Лестрейд еще немного поторчал на балконе, потом ушел к себе. 

Замок гудел до самой ночи. Были и танцы, и другие развлечения. Лестрейда больше не звали, из окна своей комнаты он видел, как сэр Майкрофт провожал некоторых гостей и выпивал с ними прощальные кубки. Уехали в крытой коврами повозке и старый сосед милорда с супругой. 

Понемногу замок затихал. Грегори решил сходить на кухню и выпросить чего-нибудь съестного, пока там не начали убирать остатки ужина в корзины для бедных. Подходя к покоям милорда, он заметил, что оттуда выскользнула Салли, держа на руках собачку, и поспешила вниз. Значит, сэр Майкрофт решил погадать. Это показалось забавным. 

Старшая кухарка миссис Хадсон встретила голодного менестреля благосклонно, положила ему на большую глиняную тарелку жареную перепелку, немного пирога, хлеб и засахаренные фрукты, дала маленький кувшинчик с пряным вином и выпроводила восвояси. 

Лестрейд поел, скорее просто насытившись, чем получив удовольствие от еды. Его никто не просил приносить на кухню посуду, но почему-то находиться в комнате одному было тошно, и он вышел за дверь, держа в одной руке тарелку, а в другой — кувшин. В коридоре царила тишина, неподалеку виднелось яркое пятно горящего факела, и Лестрейд пошел на свет. Он проходил мимо маленького балкончика, на котором любил проводить время, когда услышал два свистящих шепота: ссорились мужчина и женщина, чьи голоса он узнать не мог.

— Я заткну тебе рот, тварь! — шипел мужчина.

— Не смей мне угрожать! — отвечала женщина. — Не смей! Ты злодей! Думаешь, так и дальше будет продолжаться? 

Тут раздалось тихое рычание.

— Заткни свою сучку, пока я ей шею не свернул! 

— Ты мне заплатишь! 

Значит, женщиной была Салли. Лестрейд уже хотел вмешаться, но тут в конце коридора скрипнула дверь и раздались шаги, и он вжался в темный угол, а с балкончика выбежали две тени и по ступенькам бросились вниз. 

Вскоре мимо Лестрейда прошел, кутаясь в плащ, кто-то из гостей, направляясь в сторону одного из замковых нужников, обустроенном в выпирающей части стены, совсем не пугаясь холодной погоды и ветра, который сифонил из дыры в стульчаке. 

Подождав еще немного, Лестрейд заторопился к лестнице, но уже, конечно, никого там не нашел. Он заглянул на кухню и вернул посуду. На его вопрос, не видела ли она Салли, миссис Хадсон только буркнула, что ей некогда следить за всякими нехристями. Грегори кинулся во двор, но цыган там уже не было. На конюшне горел свет, и он заглянул туда. Конюхи приводили в порядок господских лошадей и укрывали их попонами. Тут было относительно тепло: от дыхания животных, от испарений навоза и слегка прелого сена. 

— А! Мастер Грегори! — это подошел Ричард, улыбаясь и вытирая руки о тряпку. — Вы что-то хотели? 

— Вы не видели цыганку? Ну ту, которая с собачкой. 

— Нет, но разве она не покинула замок с остальными? Цыгане уехали почти сразу после выступления. 

— Ах да… конечно… — пробормотал Лестрейд. 

— Никак хотели погадать? — Ричард улыбнулся шире и погрозил пальцем. — И это в Рождество!

— Ничего подобного! — делано возмутился Грегори. — Но не буду отрывать вас от работы. 

Он вернулся в замок, совершенно сбитый с толку. Он не знал, что ему делать: не идти же с этим, в самом деле, к милорду? Или идти? 

Но на его счастье, он столкнулся в коридоре с Джоном Уотсоном. 

— Мастер Грегори! — аптекарь широко улыбнулся. — Вы сегодня прекрасно выступили на пиру, милорду очень понравилось! И его гостям тоже, включая и меня. 

Тут мастер Уотсон заметил встревоженное лицо менестреля.

— Но что случилось?

Лестрейд рассказал ему все: нужно ведь было что-то делать. 

— Вы уверены, что Салли не уехала со всеми остальными? 

— Совершенно уверен. Я видел ее в коридоре, когда шел к себе. Это было уже после пира. 

Лестрейд не стал говорить, что цыганка выходила от милорда. И правда: гадать, а уж особенно в Рождество — грех. 

— Странно… Идемте спросим на воротах, не выходил ли кто из замка за прошедший час, — предложил Джон Уотсон.

На воротах стражники ответили, что они закрыли засов сразу после того, как уехал сэр Питер — тот самый старый сосед-лорд. 

— Найти в таком большом замке посреди ночи цыганку, особенно если она прячется, непросто, — мастер Джон задумчиво поскреб подбородок. — Вряд ли милорд сейчас пошлет слуг обыскивать помещения. К тому же, это могла быть просто ссора. Ведь вы говорили, что Салли, если это была, конечно, она, тоже угрожала своему собеседнику. Давайте расскажем милорду о случившемся утром. Все равно никто из замка сейчас не выберется. 

На том и порешили, хотя Лестрейд все равно тревожился. Он уснул только перед рассветом, а когда проснулся, весь замок был уже на ногах. На столе ждал холодный пирог на деревянной тарелке, но Лестрейд с трудом осилил половину и выпил совсем немного эля. К милорду позвали сразу, как унесли посуду, но, когда Грегори вошел в хозяйские покои, он увидел, что сэр Майкрофт еще не закончил трапезу. С ним за столом были его брат, леди Айрин, Джон Уотсон и девица, за которой тот ухаживал на пиру. 

— А вот и наш менестрель! — улыбнулся сэр Майкрофт. — Мастер Джон рассказал мне о ночном происшествии. Я встаю рано, и слуги уже обыскали замок по моему приказу, но цыганки не нашли. Однако мне доложили, что одна из калиток, ведущих на тропинку надо рвом, была открыта. Возможно, Салли выскользнула из замка там. Я послал одного из слуг в Ведьмин дом, справиться в таборе. 

— Вы очень добры, милорд, — немного успокоившийся Лестрейд поклонился. 

— Вздор. Порадуй нас какой-нибудь своей игрой. Леди Айрин и досточтимая Молли Хупер хотели бы послушать тебя еще раз. 

— Ваша вчерашняя любовная баллада была очень хороша, мастер Грегори, — сказала леди Айрин. — Намного лучше тех заумных сочинений, которыми потчуют трубадуры. 

— Благодарю вас, миледи, — еще раз поклонился Лестрейд и начал играть. 

Он только успел закончить, когда явился паж и доложил, что из Ведьминого дома вернулся посланец, что долина пуста, а табор снялся с места и внезапно уехал. 

— Хорошо, что я успел им заплатить, — улыбнулся сэр Майкрофт. — Что ж, Салли видно и правда кто-то напугал, она покинула замок, сумела добраться до своих и посоветовала уехать. Садись, Лестрейд, и сыграй нам еще. 

Милорд улыбался, но Грегори видел, что хозяин все-таки встревожен, а на лице его брата застыло какое-то слегка презрительное и скептическое выражение. Не понять было, чем оно вызвано, и Грегори решил, что сэр Шерлок просто не выносит любовные баллады. Но чего не сделаешь ради прекрасных дам, к тому же, обеим стихи явно нравились. 

Поставив в сторонке стул, Лестрейд сыграл и продекламировал еще пару вещей, после чего сэр Майкрофт его отпустил. 

Когда завтрак закончился, маленькое общество отправилось на охоту. Лестрейд смотрел из окна, как сэр Майкрофт о чем-то разговаривал с Ричардом, прежде чем сесть на своего коня. Кажется, они этого самого коня и обсуждали, и милорд чем-то остался очень доволен, даже похлопал конюха по плечу.


	3. Chapter 3

Сэр Майкрофт больше не приглашал гостей, удовольствовавшись обществом брата, его предполагаемой невесты, Джона Уотсона и Молли Хупер. Хотя Уотсон был другом сэра Шерлока, а к Молли полагалось обращаться «досточтимая», их постоянное присутствие за столом и в различных увеселениях было, конечно, нарушением этикета. Но все держались так, будто само собой разумеется, что простой аптекарь сидит рядом с братом лорда, а бедная родственница — рядом со вдовой барона. 

Лестрейд заметил, что леди Айрин, несомненно, была очень привязана к своей дальней родственнице по мужу и относилась к ней скорее как к родной сестре, чем к приживалке. «Досточтимая» была младше, и леди Айрин возилась с ней и наряжала, будто куколку. 

Если у сэра Шерлока были виды на богатую вдову, то у Джона Уотсона, кажется, явно имелись благородные намерения в отношении ее родственницы. Что ж, такое положение устроило бы всех — Лестрейд это прекрасно понимал. Сэру Шерлоку не пришлось бы расставаться со своим помощником и другом, а леди Айрин — с кузиной и подругой. 

Сэр Майкрофт выглядел вполне счастливым, но Лестрейд мечтал, чтобы праздничные дни поскорее закончились, вот только впереди была еще встреча Нового года. Предполагалось, что будет устроен семейный ужин — пусть и в парадном зале, но лишь затем, чтобы было где потанцевать. 

Лестрейд слонялся по замку без дела, то есть почти без дела: он, конечно, пытался сочинять, сидя в библиотеке. Развлекая общество в покоях милорда, он чувствовал себя натянутым, как струна его арфы. Нет, он старался угодить, и слушатели оставались довольны, но, вернувшись к себе в комнату, Лестрейд все чаще подумывал о том, что лучше бы ему уйти из замка. Разум нашептывал, что праздники закончатся, и все станет как прежде, но он с трудом прислушивался к голосу разума. 

Накануне праздничного ужина Грегори сидел в библиотеке, забившись в дальний угол, за последний шкаф с книгами. Несмотря на день за окном, в закутке было темно, и Лестрейд сидел при свече, внося первые правки в балладу о ревнивом бароне, который заранее подозревал жен в измене, устраивал им изощренную проверку и убивал бедняжек. Эта история привиделась Лестрейду во сне, и он проснулся в холодном поту от кошмарного видения комнаты с трупами. Но не пропадать же добру? И Лестрейд решил записать сон сначала прозой, скроил из него сюжет, а потом стал перекладывать его стихами. 

Громкие шаги застали Грегори врасплох, он поспешно затушил свечу и притаился, опасаясь, что если это милорд, он захочет прочитать черновик, а эта баллада вовсе не предназначалась для его глаз. Запаха от воска Грегори не боялся — в библиотеке и так постоянно им пахло.

Судя по шагам, вошли двое, а потом послышались голоса сэра Шерлока и Джона Уотсона. 

— Джон, я не понимаю, почему вы все еще сомневаетесь в моих выводах? Разве мы не проверили слова любимчика моего брата? Мы нашли грязь и соломинки на балконе, мы нашли в коридоре сундук, где прятали тело Салли. 

Лестрейд похолодел. Тело Салли? Но милорд же полагал, что цыганка уехала вместе с табором. 

— Так-то оно так… — задумчиво проговорил Джон.

— В сундуке даже обнаружилась собачья шерсть. Ну кто еще мог убить Салли, как не кто-то из ее же табора? Цыгане толклись во дворе замка — вот вам и грязь, и солома. Она не стала бы говорить так нагло с кем-то из господ. 

— Может, кто-то из замковых слуг?

— Это было бы слишком рискованным нарушением правил, если бы кто-то из дворовых вздумал шататься по коридорам. Не проще ли было выманить Салли во двор и поговорить там? Скорее всего, в таборе что-то стряслось, какое-то злодейство, Салли знала виновного и угрожала все рассказать. Остальное вполне укладывается в общую версию: когда все уснули, убийца выволок жертву через дверь в стене, скинул ее в ров, а сам убрался восвояси. Жалко Салли, конечно, она была забавной и верила в эти свои предсказания, но что мы можем сделать? Цыган давно след простыл, и вряд ли они решатся еще раз приехать в Ведьмин дом. А уж убийца Салли и подавно слишком далеко. К тому же, искать его — все равно что иголку в стоге сена. Досадно, что любимчик Майкрофта в ту ночь просто подслушивал, ему бы стоило проявить храбрость.

Тут до Лестрейда дошло, кого сэр Шерлок называет любимчиком. Не может этого быть! И потом… в каком смысле любимчик? 

— Он вроде бы человек честный, хотя и робкий, — заметил Джон.

— Брат вполне справляется со своими страстями, но совершенно теряет голову, когда ему попадается смазливый тип с арфой, — проворчал сэр Шерлок. 

— Вряд ли мастера Грегори можно назвать смазливым, — усмехнулся Джон. 

— Да бог с ним. Он честный малый, хотя бы бед от него не будет. А разбитое в очередной раз сердце Майкрофта — это дело самого Майкрофта. И, Джон… бросьте вы увиваться за Молли. 

— Я не увиваюсь! — в голосе аптекаря послышалось возмущение. — Я прекрасно помню, к чему склоняет бедняжку ее душа. Честно говоря, я этого не понимаю. 

— Это ее решение. Я тоже не понимаю, но что поделать? Я ничего не имел бы против, оставь леди Айрин Молли при себе. Джон…

Тут наступило молчание, которое нарушалось лишь слабым шуршанием одежды. 

— Джон, вы же понимаете? — тихо, но вполне внятно спросил сэр Шерлок. 

— Конечно, я понимаю. И не только я. В этом нам всем повезло. Надеюсь, что повезло. 

Тут Лестрейд чуть не издал возглас изумления, но вовремя закрыл рот ладонью. Вслед за последними словами Джона Уотсона последовали звуки, которые ни с чем нельзя было спутать — звуки поцелуев. 

— Идемте в мои комнаты, — шепнул сэр Шерлок. 

— Да, вдруг кто войдет…

Джон Уотсон ушел вслед за своим хозяином, другом и… любовником? Вот тебе и раз… 

Лестрейд не стал рассиживаться и поспешил к себе. Закрыв дверь комнаты на засов, он сел на краешек кровати, выдохнул и провел ладонями по лицу. 

Значит, оба брата были грешны одинаково, хотя младший был вовсе не против того, чтобы жениться и завести наследника. А старший, видимо, изображал из себя монаха, только менестрели изредка вводили его во грех. И куда же они потом пропадали? 

Приснившийся сюжет баллады вдруг некстати всплыл в голове. А, может, попользовавшись, милорд избавлялся от любовников, боясь, что те его выдадут? Да нет, не может такого быть! Но тогда почему слуги в замке смотрели на него, Лестрейда, с сочувствием? Разве что они догадывались, что от него со временем потребуют не только баллад, но и чего похлеще? Тоже глупость. Предшественников у Грегори было трое. Если бы милорд вел себя с любимчиками слишком неосторожно, слуги обязательно захотели бы поживиться на склонностях хозяина. Или пропадали не только менестрели, но и слуги? Ров в замке был устроен таким образом, что вода в нем не застаивалась. Пусть слабое течение, но было. 

Чем больше Лестрейд думал о своем положении, тем ужаснее оно казалось. И даже не потому, что от него могли потребовать постельных услуг или соблазнить, а потому, что образ сэра Майкрофта, который сложился в голове, рассыпался на мелкие кусочки. Лестрейда мучило разочарование, мучило осознание того, что дело вовсе не в его таланте, не в том, что милорду пришлись по нраву его сочинения, а просто в том, что у него смазливая физиономия. Это уязвляло гордость. Покопавшись в себе еще, Грегори с ужасом понял, что еще его терзает ревность. А уж это не лезло ни в какие ворота. Выход был один: после праздников попросить отпустить его на все четыре стороны. 

 

***

На другой день после празднования встречи Нового года Грегори проснулся поздно. Ему пришлось намедни играть и декламировать баллады довольно долго, он и сам не ожидал, что господам захочется слушать его весь вечер.

Он сам сходил на кухню за едой, позавтракал, потом уныло наблюдал, как гости наконец-то собираются разъезжаться. Дам первыми усадили в крытую повозку и с почетом проводили. Потом настал черед прощаться братьям. Сэр Шерлок отвел Майкрофта в сторону и несколько минут что-то тихо ему говорил. 

С высоты Лестрейд не мог разглядеть выражения лица милорда, но на прощание братья не обнялись, а лишь пожали друг другу руки.

Потянулись долгие часы ожидания. Лестрейд твердо решил, что сегодня поговорит с господином и попросит расчета. 

На душе было тяжко, за грудиной неприятно давило. Уходить совсем не хотелось, но было необходимо. Жить в такой неизвестности Лестрейд не мог, а никаких откровенных разговоров между ним и милордом и быть не могло. Даже в качестве «любимчика».

Сэр Майкрофт послал за своим менестрелем в обычное время. Лестрейд вошел в господские покои и поклонился, а сэр Майкрофт, против обыкновения, встал с кресла, подошел Лестрейду и, взяв за плечо, подвел к свету. Пристально посмотрел в лицо. Душа у Грегори ушла в пятки.

— Я уже дня три замечаю в вас перемены, мастер Грегори, — сказал милорд.

Хотя он впервые так обратился к Лестрейду и вроде бы выказал уважение, это совсем не обрадовало. Напротив, Лестрейд почувствовал, что в груди что-то потянуло и резко оборвалось. 

— Я не понимаю вас, милорд, — с трудом выдавил он.

— Не лгите мне! Вы ведете себя не как обычно. Джон Уотсон рассказал вам о предположениях моего брата? Салли, конечно, жалко. Но неужели вас так пугает вражда между цыганами, которых уже и след простыл?

— Милорд…

— Ну? 

— Я просто был свидетелем одного разговора…

— Так…

Это прозвучало зловеще и почти с угрозой в голосе.

— Между вашим братом и Джоном Уотсоном. 

— Понятно. 

Лестрейд решился посмотреть на сэра Майкрофта и вдруг увидел на его лице не гнев, а усталость и даже боль. 

— Милорд, я не все понял из их разговора, но и того, что мне удалось понять, достаточно, чтобы считать нежелательным для вас свое пребывание в замке. Но я клянусь, что буду молчать. Мое уважение к вам безмерно, милорд! — Тут не Лестрейда что-то вдруг нашло, и он опустился на одно колено. — Дни, которые я провел в вашем замке, были одними из самых счастливых в моей жизни.

Кажется, милорд был слегка в недоумении.

— Встаньте, Грегори… — Сэр Майкрофт нетерпеливо махнул рукой, и Лестрейд поднялся. — Почему вы хотите уйти? Я верю вашему честному слову. Вы возмущены тем, что узнали? Что вы чувствуете? Отвращение? 

— Господи, нет! 

— Погодите… Что вы слышали?

— Я понял, что ваш брат собирается жениться на леди Айрин ради наследника, которого она может родить. Но на самом деле сэр Шерлок… любит… любит Джона Уотсона. Леди Айрин, как я понял, не возражает… 

— Мой брат не влюблен в свою невесту, но они друзья — почти такие, как это возможно между мужчинами. И я не думаю, что Шерлок будет исполнять супружеский долг только по необходимости. Но вы правильно поняли: этих троих положение вещей устраивает. 

Лестрейд был ошарашен и тем, что услышал, и неожиданной откровенностью.

— А что собирается делать достопочтимая Молли Хупер?

— О… это… я и сам не понимаю, зачем ей… Она собирается в монастырь. Исключительно по собственной воле, не подумайте ничего дурного. Никто ее не неволит. Но вот так она решила… — развел руками сэр Майкрофт. — Я вижу, вы отнеслись к моим речам спокойно. Так зачем вам уходить? 

Лестрейд молчал. Он судорожно обдумывал услышанное и, главное, вопрос. Он, конечно, знал ответ, но не разгневает ли он хозяина?

— Сэр Шерлок в разговоре назвал меня вашим «любимчиком», милорд. 

Сэр Майкрофт побледнел.

— Я ни к чему не собираюсь вас принуждать. Выкиньте это из головы, Грегори! 

Он вдруг резко отошел в сторону и утер со лба испарину. Потом тяжело опустился в кресло.

Значит, принуждать не собирается… Но желание мучает. 

— Милорд… — Лестрейд подошел к креслу, опять опустился на колени и заговорил тише: — Я не мастер утех такого рода. Но я понимаю… Тяжело быть одному. И зависеть от чужой порядочности тоже непросто… Что стало с теми двумя?

Сэр Майкрофт вздрогнул, но ответил:

— Я не знаю, Грегори… Клянусь, я правда не знаю. У меня есть только подозрения, и они меня ужасают. Я даже думать об этом не хочу, хотя понимаю… понимаю, почему… Они просто однажды пропали. Сначала один, потом второй. Самый первый… Вы знаете, я просто его выгнал: он был полной бездарностью. Второго звали Найджел. Он был совсем юным и талантливым. Я даже пальцем к нему не притронулся, клянусь, хотя и вожделел его. Однажды он просто исчез из замка. Я тогда подумал, что он о чем-то догадался и сбежал. Через несколько месяцев появился Джозеф. Он в своем деле был неплох… и в другом тоже. Он быстро понял, что мне нужно, и не возражал. Но я не любил Джозефа и видел, как он с каждым днем все больше наглеет. Я уже собирался предложить ему денег и отправить куда-нибудь подальше, но он вдруг исчез. Без следа. На конюшне тогда не досчитались одной лошади. Такое внезапное бегство заставило меня понервничать, но шли дли, а все было тихо. Впрочем, я платил ему щедро и решил, что, возможно, он что-нибудь и прихватил с собой… я даже не стал приказывать кастеляну проверить сундуки. 

У Лестрейд вдруг отлегло от сердца. 

— Милорд, в ваших словах есть резон. Возможно, мои предшественники и правда просто сбежали из замка. Это горько, это ранит самолюбие, я понимаю. 

— Что ты можешь понимать, Грегори? Хотя я и подобрал тебя на большой дороге, ты был свободен. Свободен в своем выборе, в своих желаниях. Я же — никогда. Даже грешить-то не мог, как грешат многие, подобные мне, — сэр Майкрофт усмехнулся. — Меня в округе почитают чуть ли не монахом, представь себе. 

Лестрейд чуть улыбнулся.

— Это вы так боролись с искушением, милорд, когда приглашали меня разделить с вами ванну? Или занимались самоистязанием?

— Я уже успел выпить, к тому же, очень боялся, что ты разгромишь мою балладу. 

— Правда?

— Клянусь. Я был уверен, что ты станешь судить честно. Но почти позабыл свои стишки, когда увидел тебя обнаженным. 

Сэр Майкрофт тихонько дотронулся кончиками пальцев до щеки Лестрейда. И тут же отдернул руку. 

— Ты очень красивый… И ты слишком близко. 

— Вы бы хотели, чтобы я стал еще ближе, милорд?

— Зачем ты искушаешь меня? 

Взгляд сэра Майкрофта вдруг потух. Грегори покачал головой.

— Я не искушаю вас, милорд. Если вам нужен друг, я буду им. Как бы все ни сложилось, вы можете быть совершенно уверены в моей верности. Мне не нужны какие-то почести и привилегии фаворита, но я никогда не забуду злополучную ванну и то, как вы будили меня посреди ночи, чтобы я послушал ваш рассказ. Я чувствовал, что вам важно мое мнение. Это бесценно для меня. Я смею надеяться, что все-таки чем-то отличаюсь в ваших глазах от моих предшественников. 

— Грегори, ты можешь не сомневаться! — вдруг горячо произнес сэр Майкрофт. — Да, раньше я был мучим только желанием, похотью, и мог получить, что хотел, но я не испытывал к тем двоим привязанности, сердечной склонности, в то время как к тебе…

Тут Лестрейд приподнялся и поцеловал сэра Майкрофта, который коротко простонал, потом стиснул его плечи, не давая отстраниться. Поцелуй постепенно стал глубоким и страстным, и Грегори почувствовал тяжесть в чреслах. Борода сэра Майкрофта терлась о его подбородок, она оказалась неожиданно мягкой, а усы слегка щекотали его верхнюю губу. И все же Лестрейд прервал поцелуй. 

— Вдруг войдут слуги? — шепнул он. — Еще немного, и мы не сможем остановиться. Боюсь, я пылаю так же, как и вы, милорд. 

Сэр Майкрофт мечтательно улыбнулся, нырнул ладонью под его жиппон и убедился, что еще немного, и восставшее естество раздвинет половинки штанов и даже приподнимет нижнюю рубаху. Он сжал пальцы, Лестрейд выдохнул и вынужден был опереться коленом о кресло между ног милорда. 

— Я прикажу подать холодные блюда и вино и приготовить ванну. И нас никто не побеспокоит до самого утра, — тихо сказал сэр Майкрофт. — Ты не откажешь мне? 

Лестрейд подумал, что услышать такой вопрос — это уже веский повод поверить в чувства господина. 

— Как я могу вам отказать? — сказал он и поцеловал сэра Майкрофта тихо и нежно. 

 

***

Лестрейд проскользнул в покои милорда. Посреди комнаты уже стояла ванна, прикрытая простыней, чтобы не остыла вода. На маленьком столе на резных ножках был накрыт холодный ужин: жареные перепела, фрукты, вино. 

Сэра Майкрофта в комнате не было. Лестрейд обошел ванну и чуть не наткнулся на маленькую табуретку, где лежали две простыни и губка. 

— Запри дверь, — послышался голос сэра Майкрофта. 

Он вышел из спальни, кутаясь в давешний плащ на меху. Лестрейд поспешил опустить засов на двери в коридор, обернулся и улыбнулся немного нерешительно. Каждая жилка в нем трепетала от предвкушения и волнения. 

— Иди ко мне, — сэр Майкрофт протянул руку. 

Лестрейд бросился к нему почти бегом. Стиснув друг друга в объятиях, они поцеловались так горячо, словно сошли с ума. В порыве Грегори прижал милорда к стене, а когда опомнился и отстранился, увидел, что тот довольно улыбается. 

— Иди, иди сюда, я помогу тебе раздеться. 

Сэр Майкрофт потащил его к креслу и принялся расшнуровывать жиппон. Отвязывая шоссы, он опустился на колени, и Лестрейд залился краской, а потом и вовсе зажмурился, потому что оказалось, что на милорде, кроме плаща, ничего нет. Отвязанные штанины упали до колен, горячие ладони погладили голые бедра Лестрейда, потом к коже прижались сухие губы. Грегори охнул:

— Милорд, что ж вы делаете?

— Здесь и сейчас милорда нет, — ответил сэр Майкрофт. 

Наконец они оказались в ванне, в уже слегка остывшей воде, которой было налито ровно столько, чтобы от возни двух голых тел она не выплескивалась на пол. Конечно, в голове Лестрейда не могло не всплыть сакраментальное: «Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость». Так он и не ложился. Они с сэром Майкрофтом просто ласкали друг друга, целовались — правда, до головокружения и темноты в глазах, а когда испачкали воду и та остыла, перебрались на кровать — огромную, на которой могли поместиться четверо.

Так странно было касаться обнаженного мужского тела: крепкого, горячего, чувствовать под пальцами боевые шрамы, целовать их и желать не просто утолить похоть, но продлить ласки, продлить удовольствие, сделать его утонченным, а потом будто упасть с высоты — внезапно, резко, не удержав крик. 

Отдышавшись, Лестрейд посмотрел на милорда, встретил его взгляд, не отказал себе в удовольствии и ласково поцеловал приоткрытые губы.

— Спасибо, — шепнул тот. — Прости, что сегодня я попрошу тебя уйти в свою комнату. Но это только сегодня. 

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Лестрейд, потом провел пальцем по семени на животе милорда, очертив какую-то спираль, и лукаво подмигнул. — Одну минуту. 

Он сбегал в соседнюю комнату, торопливо омылся сам, надел рубашку, смочил губку и вернулся. 

— Сожалею, но вода уже холодная. 

— Ого-го! — закричал со смехом милорд, когда губка коснулась его живота. 

— Вот так. — Лестрейд быстро обтер его, поцеловал грудь и плечи, помог натянуть рубашку и накрыл одеялом. 

Сэр Майкрофт погладил его по щеке.

— Ты заботишься обо мне, — сказал он немного удивленно. — Не думал, что это так приятно. 

— Спокойной ночи, — Лестрейд поцеловал его ладонь.

— Обещай, что ты не исчезнешь завтра утром!

— Обещаю. И ни завтра, и ни в какой другой день. Разве что ты сам прогонишь меня. 

— Я похож на безумца? 

Лестрейд внимательно посмотрел на милорда, будто всерьез обдумывал его вопрос. 

— Сейчас? Немного. 

Сэр Майкрофт рассмеялся. 

— Это безумие иного рода. Иди же, дорогой, а то замерзнешь, или у меня не хватит сил отпустить тебя нынче ночью. Не мучайся с одеждой, закутайся в мой плащ. — Лестрейд собрался слезть с кровати, но сэр Майкрофт ухватил его за руку. — Погоди! Поцелуй меня еще раз!

И Лестрейд поцеловал. Со всей любовью, которую только мог выразить.


	4. Chapter 4

Потянулись счастливые дни. Сэр Майкрофт и Лестрейд старались соблюдать осторожность и, кажется, им это удавалось: уж слуги точно на менестреля не косились и не шептались за его спиной. С их точки зрения, никаких особых милостей, сверх тех, что уже свалились на него с неба, он не получил.

После того, как в коридорах утихали шаги слуг, Лестрейд пробирался в покои милорда, а уходил под утро. Отсыпался уже днем, имея возможность запереть свою комнату, делая вид, что работает, пока милорд занимался своими делами. Вечерами они вместе писали: Лестрейд — очередную балладу, милорд — новеллу, и читали друг другу отрывки. Или просто разговаривали, сидя у огня и попивая вино. 

Иногда Лестрейд невольно задумывался о сэре Шерлоке: а как он проводит время со своим Джоном Уотсоном? И как все изменится, когда в замок войдет хозяйка?

— Когда назначена свадьба? — спросил он как-то вечером.

— На лето, — отозвался сэр Майкрофт. — Точная дата еще не названа, но скорее всего — середина июля. — Он помолчал, а потом добавил: — Скоро я устраиваю охоту, Шерлок приедет вместе с Уотсоном. Они пробудут у меня всего пять дней, и я прошу тебя: постарайся вести себя со мной, как раньше. 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы брат знал? Хорошо, я понимаю. — Лестрейд ничуть не обиделся. 

— Боюсь, ты все-таки не понимаешь.

— Так объясни мне, если можно. 

Сэр Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Лестрейда.

— Может быть, это было простым совпадением, может быть, мой разум отказывается мне служить, но оба раза, когда мои бывшие менестрели пропадали из замка, здесь гостил мой брат. 

В первый момент Грегори даже слегка похолодел от таких слов, но потом покачал головой:

— Неужели твой брат дал тебе какой-то повод для подозрений, кроме простого совпадения? 

— Нет, но Шерлок очень умен. 

— Ты пытался разобраться в этом, найти какие-то доказательства его вины? И я не верю, что он смог бы с ними расправиться. Я скорее поверю, что он вынудил их уехать. Может, пригрозил чем-то?

— Я могу только надеяться на это. Я вовсе не хочу подозревать в Шерлоке злодейства, скорее он мог бы печься о моих интересах. Особенно в том, что касается Джозефа. 

Лестрейд улыбнулся и дотронулся до руки сэра Майкрофта.

— Вот видишь? Я буду вести себя примерно, и твой брат в конце концов станет мне доверять. Все будет хорошо. 

У него отлегло от сердца. Мрачная тайна исчезновения менестрелей вдруг превратилась во вполне житейский казус. Ну пригрозил сэр Шерлок чем-то зарвавшемуся Джозефу — так и сам милорд считал, что тот вел себя из рук вон плохо. 

— Но я все же хочу, чтобы ты поехал с нами на охоту, — неожиданно сказал сэр Майкрофт.

— Это лестное предложение, душа моя, но в качестве кого я поеду? — удивился Лестрейд.

— В качестве самого себя. Ты неплохо держишься в седле. Джон Уотсон тоже не рыцарь, однако и он будет на охоте. Я, кстати, хочу взять с собой Ричарда и еще пару конюхов. Не волнуйся, никто не обратит на тебя особого внимания, к тому же, Джону Уотсону нужна компания. Я позвал также пятерых своих вассалов — надо изредка их баловать. 

Лестрейд кивнул.

— Хорошо, я понял. А на кого намечается охота?

— На оленей. Лесничие докладывали, что в лесу их слишком много расплодилось.

 

***

Вечером накануне охоты Лестрейд, как в прежние дни, просто развлек милорда и его гостей свеженькой балладой, а после ужина спустился во двор замка и отправился на конюшню. 

— Мастер Грегори! — заулыбался Ричард. — Давно вас не видел! 

На конюшне кипела работа, и Ричард отвел Лестрейда в сторону.

— Сэр Майкрофт пожелал, чтобы я завтра поехал на охоту, — Лестрейд постарался придать лицу растерянное выражение. — Наверное, из-за Джона Уотсона. 

Улыбка Ричарда стала шире. 

— Да, наверняка! — Но тут он резко повернулся и заорал на мальчишку, который трусил вдоль конюшни в обнимку с седлом: — Билли, аккуратней! Я тебе уши откручу, мерзавец ты эдакий! 

— Ого, какой вы грозный! — Лестрейд не ожидал такой внезапной перемены от вечно любезного конюха.

— Ничего, за Билли уже водится один грешок, с него не убудет. Я велю оседлать вам на завтра Серебряного, вы с ним уже приятели, мастер Грегори. 

— Спасибо, Ричард, но не смею вам больше мешать. 

Лестрейд вернулся в замок, по привычке он чуть было не постучался в комнату к сэру Майкрофту, но вовремя опомнился и ушел к себе. Раздевшись, забрался под тяжелую перину, кое-как пригрелся, вздохнул и задул огарок свечи. 

Утро выдалось пасмурным, за ночь ветер нагнал тучи, но снег пока не начался. Не лучшая погода для охоты, но Лестрейд вытащил ставень, высунулся в окно, посмотрел на внутренний двор и понял, что поездки верхом ему не миновать: даже до его окна доносилось ржание коней и лай множества собак.

 

***

Пока добирались до леса, Грегори старался поменьше глазеть по сторонам. Ему казалось, что вассалы сэра Майкрофта то и дело поглядывают на него, и держался поближе к Джону Уотсону. Он быстро устал от всей этой охотничьей суеты, влажного тяжелого воздуха, странности своего положения, но старался терпеть и поменьше мешать охотникам. К тому же Серебряный вел себя странно: то и дело мотал головой, всхрапывал и норовил вырвать из рук поводья. 

Лестрейд мало что понимал в порядке охоты, у него с собой даже арбалета не было. В отличие от Уотсона, который вскоре, извинившись, покинул его и нагнал сэра Шерлока. Охотники углубились в лес и спустя несколько минут достигли большой поляны. Они разделились на отряды и рассредоточились, а Лестрейду ничего не оставалось, как отъехать в сторону, поближе к конюхам, но те толковали о чем-то своем, только Ричард чуть виновато улыбнулся и развел руками. 

С неба западали первые хлопья, и Лестрейд направил Серебряного в лес. От поляны, которую все еще было видно через голые ветви кустов, шел долгий, пологий спуск вниз. Кажется, там протекал ручей, берега которого скрывали поваленные деревья, полностью укрытые сейчас снегом. Подлеска тут почти не было, между стволами старых деревьев конь проходил свободно, ему ничего не мешало, и Лестрейд повернул чуть влево, не теряя из вида сероватое окошко неба над поляной. Где-то далеко лаяли гончие и кричали загонщики, над головой шумели сороки и галки, перекликаясь со своими товарками, уже поднятыми в небо. Зачарованный звуками зимнего леса, Грегори не услышал шороха снега за спиной, и вдруг присмиревший было Серебряный дико заржал, взбрыкнул и, как бешеный, ринулся вниз. Испуганный Грегори схватился за поводья и наклонился к шее коня, но вскоре вылетел из седла и кубарем покатился по склону. 

Он очнулся на самом берегу ручья, у сучковатого ствола и поблагодарил Бога, что не проткнул себе ничего и не слишком-то сильно приложился головой. Он встал, нашел свою шапку, стряхнул с нее снег и огляделся. Серебряного и след простыл. Лестрейд полез вверх по склону, предвкушая, как он будет выглядеть в глазах конюхов: весь в снегу и на своих двоих. 

Внезапно возле уха свистнуло и с вибрирующим звуком в ствол вонзился болт. Лестрейд глухо охнул и бросился за дерево. У него с собой был только охотничий нож, да что с ним сделаешь против арбалета? Вот под чьей-то ногой хрустнула ветка — чуть в стороне. Стрелок не спешил приближаться, а просто обходил стороной ствол, за которым пряталась жертва. Грегори быстро выглянул, заметил чей-то темный силуэт и спрятался опять. Бежать вниз, к ручью, не было смысла: эдак из человека как раз получится прекрасная мишень. Ветка хрустнула опять, Лестрейд переполз правее. Но на его счастье невдалеке послышался шум и лай собак. 

— Помогите! — заорал он со всей мочи. — Помогите! 

Он замолчал и услышал, что его враг поспешно уходит прочь — только хворост хрустел под ногами. 

— Помогите! 

— Эге-гей! Мастер Грегори, где вы?! — послышался вскоре голос Ричарда. 

— Я тут! — крикнул Лестрейд, на всякий случай не покидая укрытие и сжимая пальцы на рукояти кинжала. 

Запыхавшийся конюх подбежал к нему. В руках у него ничего не было, и Лестрейд выдохнул. 

— Конь сбросил вас? Что-то с ногой? — Ричард присел на корточки. 

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто головой приложился, кружится, — соврал Лестрейд. 

— Позвольте вам помочь. Что же вы сразу-то не позвали на помощь? А я увидел, что вас нет, и пошел искать.

— Да я думал, что сам справлюсь.

С помощью Ричарда Лестрейд поднялся на ноги. 

— А это что? — вдруг спросил конюх и выдернул из ствола болт. 

— Да вот, стрелял кто-то, а потом убежал вон туда. — Лестрейд махнул рукой. — Там разве есть охотники?

— Чуть дальше. Одного оленя погонят с восточной стороны леса, а другого с западной. Может, кто по ошибке стрелял? Но пойдемте наверх, а то — слышите? — собаки все ближе, тут становится небезопасно. 

В предположение Ричарда, что кто-то мог стрелять в него по ошибке, Лестрейд не верил, но спорить не стал. Вскоре они добрались до поляны, где стояла только одинокая кобылка, другие конюхи перебрались чуть дальше, чтобы не мешать гону. Искать сейчас в лесу Серебряного было бесполезно. Оставалось надеяться, что собаки выгонят его на поляну — лишь бы охотники в азарте не подстрелили по ошибке. 

Ричард усадил Лестрейда позади себя и вскоре они добрались до остальных. 

— Боб, — приказал старший конюх, — отвези мастера Грегори в замок, нечего ему на снегу стоять, ненароком еще простудится. 

Упомянутый Боб не удержался от того, чтобы обнажить в издевательской ухмылке крупные, прямо лошадиные зубы, но послушался. Трясясь позади него всю дорогу, Лестрейд чувствовал себя донельзя униженным и совершенно разбитым. Оказавшись в своей комнате, он скинул с себя мокрую одежду, разложил ее на стуле, стесняясь позвать служанку, чтобы та высушила ее у огня, забрался под одеяло и вскоре задремал. 

Проснулся он от того, что кто-то осторожно щупал его лоб. 

— Хорошо, что жара нет, — послышался голос сэра Майкрофта. — Ричард доложил мне о происшествии.

— Да, хорош же я был, нечего сказать. Коня нашли?

Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что милорд сидит на краю его постели. 

— Нашли. Выскочил вскоре на поляну. Непонятно, что случилось с этой скотиной, всегда был такой смирный. Теперь Ричард им занимается: все бока исцарапал сучьями, пока носился по лесу. 

— Подстрелили кого-нибудь? 

Лестрейд нерешительно тронул сэра Майкрофта за руку, но тот тут же взял его ладонь в свои. 

— Да, конечно. Мне вот только не повезло. Серебряный выскочил прямо на меня, так что стало уже не до охоты, как ты понимаешь. 

— Значит, я испортил тебе все веселье. Прости, — сказал Лестрейд, почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло от мысли, что милорд о нем тревожился.

— Нет, это ты прости меня, — сэр Майкрофт покачал головой.

— Да за что же? 

— Мне не стоило брать тебя с собой и ставить в неловкое положение. Прости.

— Господи Иисусе, ты и правда меня любишь! — вырвалось вдруг у Лестрейда. 

— Грегори, неужели ты все еще сомневаешься в этом? 

Сэр Майкрофт наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Почему он не сказал о выстреле в лесу, Лестрейд и сам не мог понять. Наверное, потому что вдруг стало совсем не до того, мысли перепутались, вожделение нахлынуло, а тут еще сэр Майкрофт схватил его руку и направил себе под уппеланд, а потом откинул одеяло и задрал Лестрейду рубаху. 

***

Отпировав, рыцари на следующее утро разъехались, остались только сэр Шерлок с Уотсоном. И после очередной вечерней баллады сэр Майкрофт вдруг заявил брату, что хочет видеть за столом и Лестрейда. 

— Ну-ну, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Я все ждал, когда же ты решишься. 

Ужин, вопреки опасениям Лестрейда, прошел очень мирно, в приятной беседе, но на утро все слуги в замке, конечно, знали, что менестрель сидел за столом с господами. На Грегори поглядывали, но без особой враждебности — скорее, с любопытством. Он мог поклясться, что каждый в уме подсчитывал, сколько же времени этот новый любимчик теперь протянет. 

Еще один день незаметно пролетел. Сэр Шерлок был с Грегори вполне любезен и даже дружелюбен. Оказалось, он тоже играл на арфе и вполне неплохо. Да и музыку любил, как выяснилось. Словом, все опасения Лестрейда на его счет рассеялись, и у сэра Майкрофта, по всему видать, тоже. 

Про злосчастный арбалетный болт Лестрейд и думать забыл, уверившись, что это была нелепая случайность, а стрелок испугался даже больше, чем он сам. 

Утром третьего дня сэру Майкрофту неожиданно доставили письмо из замка сэра Питера, того самого престарелого рыцаря, который был на рождественском пиру. Верный вассал слег в горячке, и сэр Майкрофт, который уважал старика, засобирался в путь, попросив Джона Уотсона сопровождать его. Сэр Шерлок и Лестрейд, оставшись вдвоем, потолковали немного о поэзии трубадуров, а потом разошлись по комнатам, ожидая известий от сэра Майкрофта.

Лестрейд взялся править рукопись милорда, когда в дверь робко постучали.

— Кто там?

— Это я, Ричард, — раздался тихий голос. 

— Ба! Какими судьбами вы тут? 

Лестрейд открыл дверь. 

— Мне, конечно, не следует просто так разгуливать по замку, но я все-таки старший конюх, — торопливо забормотал Ричард. — Мне кое-что стало известно про случай на охоте. И про цыганку. 

— Да вы что? Жаль милорда нет дома. Но, может, сказать сэру Шерлоку?

— Ой, нет-нет! Он меня не жалует! А вы пойдемте со мной, я вам покажу нечто любопытное, а вы мне скажете, стоит ли с этим идти к милорду или нет. А лучше бы сами ему рассказали. 

Ричард схватил Лестрейда за руку и потянул к двери.

— Куда вы хотите меня отвести?

— Да в оружейную. Я нашел арбалет, из которого стреляли. 

В оружейной Лестрейд ни разу не был. Да и что он там забыл? Но он знал, что она находится в западной башне. Но Ричард почему-то повел его кружным путем. 

— Зачем так? 

— Чтобы не наткнуться на охрану. Мы пройдем через галерею и донжон.

— Вам лучше знать, — отозвался Лестрейд, пожав плечами. 

Он плохо знал эту часть замка. При нынешнем короле стычки между баронами прекратились, и переход из жилых помещений в главную башню обычно пустовал. 

Они спокойно вступили на галерею, когда Ричард вдруг испуганно потащил Лестрейда назад, за угол, где в нише стояла кованая тренога с жаровней. 

— Кто-то идет. Посмотрите, мастер Грегори, кто это? 

— Да что вы, в самом деле? Не жулик, чай, в замке служите, — заворчал Лестрейд, но двинулся вперед, удивляясь, что совсем не слышит ничьих шагов. 

Но тут словно свод галереи обрушился ему на голову, в глазах потемнело, а потом пол разверзся, и тьма поглотила Лестрейда. 

 

***

Он очнулся от жуткого запаха, пошевелился — раздался звук, словно лопнул пузырь, а потом что-то хрустнуло. Он лежал на чем-то мягком, будто водянистом. Тьма была совершенная, все чувства Лестрейда вскоре обострились, и он услышал постоянный, монотонный шелест, идущий откуда-то из-под него самого. Лестрейд потрогал — на чем это он таком лежит? — нащупал длинные волосы и дико заорал. Прямо под ним находился разлагающийся труп. Лестрейд заорал вторично, замахал рукой, стряхивая пряди волос, заметался и тут же скатился, как по горке, вниз, на каменный пол. 

Он встал на колени, поднял руки вверх, но не нащупал потолок. Пошарил по сторонам: пальцы коснулись склизкой каменной кладки. Тогда Лестрейд осторожно поднялся и чуть не стукнулся головой о свод. Значит, он оказался в коридоре, в котором можно было передвигаться в полусогнутом положении. Прислонившись к стене, Лестрейд торопливо оторвал кусок от рубахи и обвязал лицо, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с тошнотворным запахом, потом медленно двинулся вперед. Он боялся убрать ладони от стены, сердце стучало так сильно, что, казалось, его было слышно. 

Итак, злодеем оказался Ричард. Судя по тому, что труп Салли лежал высоко, под ним давно гнили тела двух пропавших менестрелей. Лестрейд потрогал голову, куда пришелся удар: никакой крови, только шишка — и то радость, ничего не попало в рану с разлагающегося тела. Лестрейд отошел еще дальше, пытаясь понять, в каком направлении он вообще двигается. Он уже жалел, что не попытался выяснить, есть ли коридор с другой стороны от кучи трупов. Ошеломленный после падения и пережитого ужаса, он не мог понять, идет ли он в сторону жилых строений или в сторону донжона. 

Темнота пугала, она давила, не давала дышать, хотя воздух в коридоре был, он явно поступал откуда-то извне. Наверное, этот коридор был проложен еще во времена предков сэра Майкрофта. Возможно, люк на галерее был своего рода ловушкой, возможно, упавших в него потом добивали, а тела куда-то оттаскивали. Удивительно было то, что Ричард знал об этом люке в полу. Может быть, он обнаружил его случайно, а может, и не его, а потайную дверь в конце коридора. Куда она вела? За стену? Тела могли сбрасывать в ров. 

Грегори все шёл вперед, а коридор словно не кончался. Ладони щупали всю ту же стену: то в плесени, то в потеках какой-то липкой гадости. И вдруг ладонь сорвалась в пустоту. Грегори заскулил, прижался к стене, вытянул ногу и осторожно пошарил носком сапога впереди себя, боясь, что там окажется еще одна яма — вот только куда? Не иначе как в преисподнюю. Нога уперлась во все те же плиты. Он сделал еще пару шажков вперед, а руками нащупал края арки.

— Эй! — крикнул он.

«Эй», — отозвалось эхо. 

Лестрейд нашарил стену справа от себя и пошел вдоль нее. Вскоре под руку попался ржавый держатель для факела. Значит, раньше, это помещение освещалось. Он пошел дальше и вскоре под пальцами оказался толстый прут решетки. Выходит, он попал в заброшенный застенок. Хотя бы гниющих трупов можно было не опасаться. Разве что скелетов, но вряд ли они валялись посреди помещения. 

Тут сердце заколотилось в груди у Грегори: раз это застенок, значит, и дверь должна быть! Он двинулся дальше: решетка, потом опять часть стены, потом опять решетка. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, и Грегори передернуло. Опять стена, опять решетка, опять и опять... и дыра прохода. Лестрейд поначалу принял ее за открытую дверь, но из туннеля потянуло все тем же гнилостным запахом, Лестрейд отшатнулся, споткнулся и упал на каменный пол. Он поспешно отполз к стене, постарался упокоиться, нащупал правой рукой край арки. Если он правильно считал, то слева было три зарешеченных закутка, и справа столько же. А между ними — пустая стена. Но где дверь? Не по веревочной же лестнице через люк в потолке сюда спускались? Это нелепо. 

Лестрейд опустился на четвереньки задом к арке и двинулся вперед, пока не уткнулся в стену. Встал и старательно принялся ощупывать ее всю, но чувствовал только камень. Тогда он стал стучать по кладке, и ему показалось, что в одном месте звук получился более громкий. Получается, дверь все-таки была, но потайная. И ничего похожего на рычаг рядом. Лестрейд принялся барабанить по камням кулаками, пытался надавливать на них, но в темноте не мог определить, какой камень он уже поверял, а какой нет. Устав, он опустился на пол и заплакал. Оставалось ползти обратно, идти по коридору до тел, а потом искать проход по другую сторону от них. Это подземелье, наверное, находится под донжоном, а значит, жилые постройки в другой стороне.

Поднявшись на ноги, Лестрейд вытянул вперед руки и пошел, пока пальцы не коснулись стены, но арку он нашел быстро и, согнувшись, почти побежал в сторону волны трупного запаха. Ему казалось, что он блуждает во тьме целую вечность. Вернулся ли сэр Майкрофт? Или он приедет только вечером? Обратил ли внимание сэр Шерлок, что менестрель пропал? Или ему нет до нового фаворита брата никакого дела? 

Прежде чем выйти из коридора, Лестрейд задержал дыхание и полез на тела. «Салли, бедняжка, прости!» — попросил он мысленно и перебрался на другую сторону кучи. Здесь тоже был коридор, такой же, как и первый. Лестрейд поспешил уйти от трупов подальше, нагибая голову и скользя по стенам пальцами. Он спешил, ему верилось, что впереди его ждет спасение. Руки вдруг уперлись в обычную дверь. Заперта?! Нет! Только не это! Но он толкнул тяжелую створку, та со скрипом поддалась, а потом и открылась.

Обрадованный Лестрейд ринулся в проход, но внезапно его нога сорвалась, и он с воплем ужаса полетел кубарем вниз. Правда, отдышавшись и выплакавшись, он понял, что всего лишь свалился со ступенек. Пошарил рукой — ступенек оказалось две. И опять какое-то помещение, вот только тьма не была здесь такой уж кромешной. Лестрейд вглядывался в неясные тени, которые окружали его со всех сторон. Сердце его вдруг ушло в пятки, когда он разглядел перед собой какое-то возвышение и фигуру лежащего на нем человека. Тихо завыв от ужаса, Лестрейд двинулся вперед и дотронулся пальцами до ноги лежащего. Камень. Это же саркофаг! Господи, он в крипте под капеллой! 

Заметавшись и натыкаясь на надгробия, Лестрейд нашел лестницу в другом конце крипты и полез вверх по ступеням, но уперся в дерево. Дверь была достаточно большой, чтобы без труда внести тело, а слабый свет пробивался сюда именно через щели по ее краям. 

— На помощь! — закричал Лестрейд. — Я здесь! Помогите! 

Отчаяние овладело им, когда он вспомнил, что сэр Майкрофт не отличается набожностью и в капелле бывает только по воскресеньям, когда сюда приезжает деревенский священник. Ужас нахлынул мутной волной, перехватило дыхание, Лестрейд барабанил по доскам, сдирая кулаки в кровь и крича что-то уж совсем нечленораздельное. Потеряв равновесие, он не удержался на лестнице, полетел вниз, ударился головой об пол и потерял сознание. 

 

***

Очнулся он совсем ненадолго от прикосновения чьих-то пальцев и мокрой губки. «Я умер, и меня обмывают», — подумал несчастный Лестрейд и опять впал в забытье. 

Постепенно в его сознание опять стали проникать звуки: какие-то шорохи, шаги, потрескивание. Он осознал, что лежит на спине, а за опущенными веками брезжит свет. С трудом открыв глаза, Лестрейд, как в тумане, разглядел комнату, пятно огня в камине и чей-то силуэт.

— Грегори, душа моя, ты меня слышишь? Очнись, ответь мне! — послышался знакомый голос. 

— Милорд, он вряд ли сможет сейчас ответить вам, — сказал голос по другую сторону кровати. — У него жар, придется сделать еще одно кровопускание. 

Лестрейд почувствовал, что его руку трогают, кажется, поднимают вверх рукав рубашки, потом что-то острое больно впилось в кожу, но не было сил даже застонать. 

Время шло как-то странно, урывками. В промежутках между горячечным бредом и сном Лестрейд окончательно уверился, что жив, осознал, что лежит в постели, его лечат, что сэр Майкрофт почти не отходит от него, и что в комнате появляются то Джон Уотсон, то сэр Шерлок. Есть Лестрейд не мог, но его поили водой и какими-то снадобьями. Жар понемногу спадал, и в какой-то момент, открыв глаза, Лестрейд понял, что кроме ужасной слабости, чувствует себя вполне сносно, что у него ничего не болит, разве что немного голова — в том месте, где он приложился об пол. Он посмотрел на резной свод кровати, чуть отодвинул рукой край портьеры, но увидел только пустое кресло. Повернул голову влево и радостно замычал, еще не в состоянии сразу сказать что-то членораздельное: неподалеку, закутавшись в плащ, прямо поверх одеяла и шкур спал сэр Майкрофт. 

— Мааа… — протянул Лестрейд, и это было первое, что он сказал за время болезни. 

Сэр Майкрофт вздрогнул, открыл глаза, сбросил плащ и подполз ближе. Он обхватил голову Лестрейда и принялся целовать его лицо, лепеча:

— Ты очнулся, слава богу… Грегори, душа моя…

Запоздало Лестрейд понял, что сэр Майкрофт плачет, и сам прослезился, беспомощно теребя пальцами его рукав. 

— «Рыдали гордые бароны», — раздался насмешливый голос сэра Шерлока. Подойдя к кровати, он отдернул полог. — Брат, хватит тискать Лестрейда, ты его задушишь. 

Сэр Майкрофт покраснел и чуть отодвинулся, вытирая щеки. Следом за сэром Шерлоком в спальню вошел Джон.

— Пустите лекаря к больному, — весело сказал он, — исполнить надобно мне долг.

— Аой! — отозвался сэр Шерлок и рассмеялся. Улыбнулся даже сэр Майкрофт. 

— Ну вот, — начал Джон, но потом взялся за запястье Лестрейда и ненадолго замолчал, — руки-ноги целы, горячка прошла, осталось просто поставить вас на ноги, мастер Грегори. Вы родились с серебряной ложкой во рту. Вам повезло, что Ричард боялся избавляться от трупов, иначе бы вы свалились на камни и вряд ли выжили. 

— Ри… чард… его поймали?.. — проговорил Лестрейд.

— Он сбежал, — ответил сэр Шерлок, — я послал за ним погоню, но он скрылся в лесу. Через два дня лесничий нашел все, что осталось от него и его лошади. Зима. Волки. Я лично осматривал останки. Это точно Ричард Брук. 

— Но зачем он… почему? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Не знаю, Грегори, — ответил сэр Майкрофт.

— Да бросьте, все вы прекрасно знаете, милорд, — неожиданно сурово сказал Джон. — Я помню то время, когда Ричард появился в замке. Вскоре он так явно стал обожать вас, смотрел такими глазами, и вам это нравилось. Но потом надоело, хотя вы и сделали Ричарда старшим конюхом. Что ж, свое дело он знал хорошо и был вам верным слугой. Вы тогда много времени проводили на охоте, и Ричард вас часто видел. Но потом появился Найджел, и вы заперлись в замке, охоту забросили, а что такого было у Найджела, чего не было у Ричарда? Смазливой мордашки? По мне Ричард был более красив. Но он был всего лишь конюхом, с ним не о чем было поговорить, он не бренчал на арфе. 

Лестрейд был удивлен, что Уотстон так явно отчитывает милорда, а тот покраснел, но не возражал. 

— Мы все проворонили Ричарда, — примирительно промолвил сэр Шерлок. — Прежде всего я, хотя привык все замечать, но у меня и в мыслях не было обращать внимание на какого-то конюха, пусть даже он был трижды красавец. Но он вел себя безупречно, был одинаково вежлив и предупредителен со всеми. И продолжал обожать хозяина, но не выходил за рамки разумного. А кто бы стал разбираться, что у него творится в душе?

— А Салли догадалась? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Да, но у нее не было доказательств. Скорее всего, она просто что-то такое увидела в картах и решила припугнуть Ричарда. 

— Как меня нашли? 

Видимо, воспоминания об этом были слишком тяжелы для сэра Майкрофта, потому что он махнул рукой на приличия и опять обнял Лестрейда. Сэр Шерлок по этому поводу язвить не стал, он сел на стоящий у кровати стул и принялся рассказывать:

— Поначалу мне просто стало скучно, и я пошел вас искать. Но в комнате вас не было, тогда я проверил в библиотеке, а потом спросил о вас на кухне, и вызвал своим появлением немалый переполох. Я спустился во двор и заглянул на конюшню: думал, вы могли уехать в деревню, потому что вам надоело сидеть в четырех стенах. Мне попался конюх Боб, который уверял, что замок вы не покидали. Я заметил также и Ричарда, но почти не обратил на того внимание, лишь отметил про себя, что на ногах у него сапоги с тупыми носками. Я всегда отмечаю такие мелочи, но не всегда сразу придаю им значение. К сожалению. Сначала я попытался искать вас сам, потом понял, что это бесполезно, тогда я велел кастеляну собрать слуг и поручил им обшарить замок. Сам же я написал брату письмо и опять пошел на конюшню — хотел поручить Ричарду отвезти послание к сэру Питеру. Но Ричарда на конюшне уже не оказалось. Мне сказали, когда я ушел в первый раз, он сразу накинул плащ, куда-то сбегал, вернулся с мешком, оседлал коня и уехал так быстро, будто за ним гнались черти. Это показалось мне подозрительным, и я отправил в погоню двоих стражников, не слишком надеясь, что они отыщут следы, потому что как раз начался снегопад. 

— На галерее нашли какие-то следы? — спросил Лестрейд, который жаждал продолжения рассказа. 

Особенно его волновало, как сэр Майкрофт отреагировал на его исчезновение. Нет-нет, он понимал, что милорд был напуган и расстроен, но хорошо помнил, что в исчезновении менестрелей его дорогой хозяин подозревал прежде всего своего брата. 

— Да, прибежала служанка, и сказала, что на галерее повалена жаровня, а на плитах виднеются капли крови. Я сразу поспешил туда, исследовал каждый дюйм плит, и понял, что под ними пустота. Я вскоре нашел и рычаг, который опускал люк. Вы понимаете, как меня, кастеляна и собравшихся слуг напугало то, что мы обнаружили, когда почувствовали вонь и спустили вниз факел. Но вашего тела там не было. Тогда я понял, что внизу есть коридор, или даже два, и вы отправились искать выход. К сожалению, кастелян ничего не мог сказать ни о ловушке, ни о подземных ходах под замком. А время шло. Я пытался найти в библиотеке планы замка, потом уже собрался взламывать шкафы в кабинете брата, когда он наконец вернулся. 

— Я чуть не убил Шерлока, — мрачно проговорил сэр Майкрофт. — Спасибо мастеру Джону — образумил. 

Тут милорд почему-то потер скулу, а Уотсон виновато покашлял. 

— Да я не в обиде, мастер Джон, — улыбнулся сэр Майкрофт. — Когда брат рассказал мне, что обнаружил, я тотчас же принес план замка. Сначала мы спустились в подземелье донжона и обшарили застенок. Кроме свежих следов в пыли, мы ничего не нашли, и тогда уже бросились в капеллу. Ты нашелся в крипте, лежащим у подножия лестницы… — тут голос милорда дрогнул, и он замолчал. 

— Слава Создателю, что все обошлось, — подытожил Джон Уотсон. — Вы, конечно, испытали страшное потрясение, мастер Грегори, зато теперь вам уже не угрожает никакая опасность, наши возлюбленные помирились и между ними уже не будет недоверия, как раньше. 

— Должен признать, братец, — сказал сэр Шерлок, — что день, когда ты нашел Лестрейда на большой дороге, можно считать благословенным для всех нас. Кстати, мастер Грегори, пока вы болели, я писал леди Айрин и поведал о происшедшем. Она желает вам скорейшего выздоровления и надеется еще не раз послушать ваши баллады. 

— Спасибо ей за добрые слова, — отозвался Лестрейд.

— Мы пойдем, — сказал Джон Уотсон и потянул сэра Шерлока за рукав, — не будем вам мешать. 

Оставшись наедине с Лестрейдом, сэр Майкрофт издал тяжелый вздох. 

— Я чуть с ума не сошел, любовь моя, — сказал он, — когда решил, что потерял тебя. 

— Все хорошо, — устало, но ласково улыбнулся Грегори, — Салли предсказывала мне, что, если я переживу зиму, буду жить долго и счастливо. 

— Воистину. Мы будем жить долго и счастливо, — отозвался сэр Майкрофт. 

— Пока я не стану совсем старым и бесполезным, и ты не выгонишь меня.

— Господь с тобой! Чтобы я больше такого не слышал. И… душа моя… ты вскоре сам увидишь… 

— Что? — спросил Лестрейд, удивленный той жалостью, с которой на него смотрит милорд.

— Ты почти совсем седой… — ответил сэр Майкрофт, нежно целуя его в лоб. 

— Да? Надеюсь, ты будешь любить меня и таким. Только ни за что не сбривай свою бороду.

— Почему же? 

— Она делает тебя старше, — улыбнулся Грегори. 

Сэр Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся. 

— Тогда не буду. — Он легко поднялся и уложил Лестрейда повыше. В дверь постучались. — Это пришла миссис Хадсон и принесла тебе бульон с кореньями. 

— Боюсь, я не удержу ложку, — Грегори жалостливо сдвинул брови.

— А на что здесь я? 

Сэр Майкрофт еще раз поцеловал его и пошел к дверям, чтобы забрать у кухарки поднос с тарелкой. Лестрейд счастливо вздохнул и посмотрел на резной свод кровати. Ему казалось, что в узорах он видит слова, которые сами собой складывались в строчки. 

«И вот лежал сэр Арчибальд и думал,  
Как прихотлив порой бывает выбор,  
Слепого бога, что стрелой златою  
Сердца людские ранит ежечасно.  
Различия в богатстве и сословье  
Не ведомы любви. Как и препоны,  
Чтобы сердца спаять в союзе прочном,  
Которому не требуются клятвы,  
Обеты и братанье на крови.  
Аой!»

— Душа моя! Прошу, прикажи принести пергамент и чернила! Я продиктую тебе новую балладу. 

Примечания:  
1\. Шоссы - мужские штаны-чулки.  
2\. Жиппон - в 13-15 вв. короткая мужская куртка с узкими рукавами или без рукавов. Вначале жиппон надевали под военные доспехи (латы), около 1340 г. он стал гражданской одеждой. К жиппону привязывались шоссы.  
3\. Камиза - нижняя рубаха. У мужчин закрывала бедра, у женщин была длинной.  
4\. Хук - накидка без рукавов, у слуг могла украшаться гербом господина.  
5\. Чепец-бегуин - чепец из белой ткани, надевавшийся под верхние головные уборы.  
6\. Уппеланд - верхнее платье с широкими рукавами. Пример Мужчины носили укороченный уппеланд.  
7\. Коттарди - нижнее платье обтягивающего фасона с длинными рукавами.


End file.
